Say goodbye
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Naruto ve como todo cae poco a poco, Naruto abre sus piernas tratando de sostenerlo todo. A veces el amor no es suficiente.
1. Chapter 1

∞ **Titulo**: "Say goodbye"

∞ **Autor: **_YUKI-NII__**. **_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting **NC17

∞ **Pareja**: SasuNaru

∞ **N/A **Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen: **Naruto ve como todo cae poco a poco, Naruto abre sus piernas tratando de sostenerlo todo. A veces el amor no es suficiente.

**Capítulo 1 **

**I. Say good bye my Darling, say good bye**

Eres una puta mal pagada esa es la verdad. Te envuelves a ti mismo con tus brazos, las noches comienzan a ser más frescas, el invierno vendrá pronto, cubriéndolo todo de nieve, buenos deseos y villancicos. Tú, te congelaras el culo en los barrios bajos y no tendrás más calor que la de un destartalado cuarto de motel que un cliente con más pavos esté dispuesto a alquilar.

Fumas tu segundo cigarrillo mentolado de esa hora y miras a tu siempre fiel compañero de esquina. Gaara se frota las manos para proporcionarse calor, huele a jabón barato y la enfermedad de su resfriado se le desborda por debajo de los ojos, el corazón se te encoge. Quieres acercarte a pesar de su escudo de orgullo y su silencio siempre estoico. Gaara es bueno

Un auto se estaciona, es lujoso. Esos dejan buenas retribuciones pero también son más bestias. La puerta del copiloto se abre, Gaara con su cabello pelirrojo aun húmedo y su resignación a cuestas sube solemne, tú guardas las pastillas de genéricos que le has traído. Las llantas dan un chillido contra el pavimento y se van, es entonces que lo notas, el auto trae escolta, ese ere un pez gordo.

Aprietas los labios, no sabes si Gaara volverá. Murmuras una oración que no estás seguro si alguien escuchara.

**II. Once upon a time**

Pagas la cuota semanal mientras subes las escaleras, abres la vieja puerta, todo huele a desinfectante y limón. Te quitas la playera de red y te pones una vieja polera que usas como pijama.

Haces una escala al baño para lavarte la cara, el brillo en los ojos hace pesados tus parpados, sacudes tu cabello y enjuagas tu boca eliminando el olor a tabaco y alcohol, los Martini y coñac son parte del curriculum a tomar en cuentas cuando hay buenos clientes. Metes las aspirinas tras el espejo y coges unos pantalones para desechar el short verde neón y los zapatos.

Tus pasos de pies descalzos son casi un orgasmo, apagas el televisor y te sientas junto a la persona que se quedo dormida frente a este, le das un beso en la frente y acomodas mejor el gorro de lana en su calva cabeza. Unos ojos color miel te miran.

Llegas tarde-

Sonríes ante la acusación. Te acomodas en el hueco del sofá y su costado. Miras las medicinas en la mesita ratonera y te das por satisfecho, sabes que las tomo. Te quedas unos minutos ahí, descansando, matando los oscuros pensamientos que te hacen tener pesadillas mientras te llenas de ese olor natural a almíbar que el desgaste aun no le ha robado a tu antiguo tutor que tanto amas.

¿Debería de llevarte a la cama?-

La pregunta te hace gracia, niegas y te levantas dándole una mano para ponerlo en pie, él se sostiene de ti a cada paso que da, te preguntas ¿cuando los papeles se invirtieron y tú te convertiste en el pilar de ambos?

Le ayudas a subir a la cama. La garganta se te cierra, sus extremidades cada vez tienen menos músculos.

Buenas noches – le deseas, el te sostiene la mano y sonríe. Quieres llorar, todas las noches, desde hace 2 años quieres llorar –

Buenas noches, Naruto – cierra los ojos y se hunde en las mantas.-

Sales con la cabeza en alto. Todo estará bien. Te dices al cerrar la puerta y echarte sobre la cama provisional, el sofá. Cubres tus ojos con el antebrazo, dándote un momento para recordar, a ti llegando de la escuela. Dejando la mochila a medio pasillo, gritando y riendo con Iruka recordándote donde van las cosas mientras te sirve ramen.

Todo se desvanece con la salida del sol, todo menos tus recuerdos.

**III. How I met a terrorist**

La esquina abandonada de la quinta con la 27 tiene un aire nostálgico que aumenta tu depresivo humor de ese día. Han anunciado que la primera nevada se espera esa semana. Secretamente has rezado para que se retrase y puedas seguir usando esas ropas transparentes que próximamente te podían causar una pulmonía si es que no pones un pedazo de tela que realmente te cubra.

Naruto-

La voz ronca y plana te hace girar. Tus azules ojos brillan. Gaara está a un metro de ti sano y salvo. Hace un gesto con la cabeza para que entren a la antigua cafetería, niegas pero el pone los ojos en blanco y apunta la puerta, ya estas caminando hacia allí. Gaara y su mirada de "te asesinare de 6 maneras diferentes sino obedeces" puede ser muy persuasiva en ocasiones.

Se sienta en una mesa junto a la ventana más grande, Gaara pide dos cafés, tú permaneces curioso. Estas por replicar que tú pagaras el tuyo, el pelirrojo pone una mano frente a tu rostro, mantienes la boca sellada. Los cafés llegan y con ella tú "¿que se supone que hacemos tebayo?" explota en la mesa, Gaara no se inmuta, te conoce.

¿Cómo está Iruka?-

Alzas ambas cejas y susurras "podría estar mejor" Gaara, toma más café.

Gaara ¿Qué es lo que...?-

Encontré una forma de conseguir más dinero- declara el de ojos verdes. Tú aprietas los labios, deberían de estar en la esquina atrayendo clientes – pero es más peligroso – No evitas el gesto de ironía en tu rostro. Lo que hacen ya lo es. Gaara lo ignora como si aquello no fuera para él – ¿Conoces a Uchiha Sasuke?-

Asientes, sabes quién es. Más de toda la jodida ciudad lo sabe. Los Uchiha controlan toda la costa Oeste, son los jefes de jefes. Mantienen la economía del estado andante, Sasuke tiene la fachada de un inversionista, en el bajo mundo se le conoce como el jefe del Hebi.

Gaara no debemos meternos ahí, tebayo. Sabes las reglas para sobrevivir – Tú no quieres morir por más dinero que una misión para Hebi deje, ¿Quién se quedaría al cuidado de Iruka? –

El Uchiha solo quiere una puta – La sinceridad en la voz del de ojos verdes te hace bajar tu estado de alarma. Te recuerdas, Gaara es el inteligente ahí. "por supuesto que sabe lo que hace, idiota" te reprendes. – le gustan los rubios. –

Tomas la indirecta junto a un trago de tu café. No tienes ni idea como es que tu amigo lo sabe, no quieres preguntar. Enciendes un cigarrillo. La vida apesta a la hora de dar aportaciones.

¿Cuánto?

Gaara te mira, hay una batalla silenciosa entre ambos, el pelirrojo parece encontrar lo que busca y asiente satisfecho.

10 veces lo que ganas en una buena noche –

La esperanza se abre ante ti con más claridad que nunca. Buenos hospitales, medicina de calidad. Vida. Das un trago al amargo café, tus nervios se alteraran aun más. Miras con atención a Gaara, no lo habías notado, se ve menos pálido y sus ojeras no están tan marcadas.

¿Cuándo?-

Hay una cosa antes – lo ves sacudirse el cabello y respirar profundo – si accedes firmas un contrato de confidencialidad y serás exclusivo para él –

Su puta personal –

No podrías haberlo dicho mejor – Gaara nunca sonríe pero cuando lo hace casi siempre es como un rayito de sol. Esta vez no miras más que ironía y frustración, te lamentas en silencio no poder ser de más ayuda para Gaara - ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

No es como si tuviese muchas opciones tebayo – Gaara asiente y se levanta dejando unas monedas para el café –Hay que seguir trabajando-

Sales tras el pelirrojo y toman sus usuales posiciones. Toda esa noche entre autos que huelen a comida rápida y sabor a látex en la boca no dejas de tener ese presentimiento de que todo ahora realmente estará mejor.

**IV. The first time**

Fue un jueves, lo sabes porque es cuando el Ichiraku pone promoción de 2x1. Iruka está dormido, es medio día. Fue una mala noche para ambos, la medicina ya no quita el dolor. Le inyectaste morfina a las 6 de la mañana. Continuas lavando la ropa llena de vomito y sangre, últimamente todo tiene un poco de sangre, la alfombra, la ropa, la cama. Te marea. Escuchas toquidos en la puerta, esperas de todo corazón que sea la practicante a medico, Sakura, esa que vive en el piso de abajo y que te ayuda con Iruka.

Secas tus manos en el pantalón y abres la puerta. Hay un hombre alto con el cabello gris y bata de doctor; tiene un cubre bocas y parche en el ojo derecho. Te intimida un poco. Quieres cerrar la puerta y correr donde Iruka.

¿Eres Naruto? –

Hay una sonrisa escondida en los tres cuartos de cara que no ves. Dudas en contestar, entrecierras los ojos. Él es tan sospechoso. Te repite la pregunta, asientes cuadrando los hombros y recordando que una patada en los cojones siempre es de gran ayuda a la hora de escapar.

Soy Hatake Kakashi especialista oncólogo, vengo a ver el estado de tu tutor – y el doctor estira una mano hacia ti, tú no la estrechas – supongo que las reservas son una reacción normal –

¿Qué pretendes tebayo? Si esta es una nueva manera de estafar ya te digo que no va a funcionar – la expresión divertida en sus ojos solo te ofusca – váyase o llamare a la policía –

Eres demasiado escandaloso –

Te inclinas un poco, hay un hombre alto y de traje oscuro, esta recargado en la pared, tiene los brazos cruzados y te mira como si fueses algo más dentro de su campo de visión.

Frunces el ceño, esa aura de arrogancia y orgullo te golpea en la cara, su cabello negro y su rostro serio, ese que parece un icono distintivo para las personas de las esferas de negocio, te regala una media sonrisa. Das un paso hacia atrás, camina hacia ti.

Soy Uchiha Sasuke – se recarga en el marco de la puerta, junto al médico que parece disfrutar toda la escena –

Respiras profundo, el entendimiento te da de lleno en la cara, sabes lo que su presencia significa, lo que exige. Murmuras algo que se oye como un "no lo hago en casa" "lo sé" murmura Sasuke "Kakashi se encargara de tu tutor"

Miras al de cabellos grises, no tienes opción. Esperas estar haciendo lo correcto.

Cuide de él – pides, con las llaves en las manos y el temor bailándote en el estomago. Abandonas el destartalado edificio y subes a un lujoso auto, tienes medio de ensuciarlo. –

El motor ruge, te alejas a 90 Km/H. Todo estará bien, te dices a ti mismo como cada día, aunque esta vez realmente sepas que es mentira.

**V. Live next to me**

A Sasuke le gusta el agua de la bañera con aroma a jazmín y que el champagne rebose de espuma. Le gustan los silencios y ponerte en cuatro patas al borde de la cama. Odia cuando no esta lista la corbata azul que es su favorita o cuando el café americano se retrasa. Es perfeccionista y muy metodista. Nunca deja la subjetividad por encima de los hechos pero en las tarde duerme con la cabeza apoyada en tus piernas porque así piensa mejor. Hay tres normas que impuso desde la primera vez que te follo en esa casa enorme e impersonal.

La primera fue la exclusividad. Compro tu cotización con el padrote de la zona. Como un ave de la tienda de mascotas, que pasa de una jaula a otra.

La segunda. No preguntar. Pasara lo que pasara, lo que escucharas o vieras. Eras un mueble más de la habitación. Así de simple.

Y la ultima. Disponibilidad. Para eso ahora Kakashi era el médico personal de un confundido pero agradecido Iruka. Todos los gastos corrían por cuenta del Uchiha, tú podías visitarlo los fines de semana. El trato perfecto.

Y aunque continuabas siendo una puta ahora habías subido de categoría.

Escondes la cabeza bajo la almohada, hoy han traído a un pobre diablo que creyéndose astuto falsifico la firma de Sasuke para unos poderes legales. Fueron 2 horas y media de gimoteos y suplicas antes del inconfundible sonido de un arma y su olor a pólvora. Se te revuelve el estomago. Iruka, te recuerdas.

La puerta se abre, Sasuke se masajea las sienes, esta hastiado, te levantas en el acto, escuchas la voz de alguien más, te quedas de pie junto a la cama.

Itachi quiere verte, ya es más de un mes. Sabes lo controlador que llega a ser –

Es de familia – escuchas el tono amargo de la voz de Sasuke –

Si, lo sé – y la resignación en la otra – pero eres su pequeño hermano y quiere verte en la próxima reunión.

Sasuke se gira con demasiada rapidez, hay fuego en su mirada, sus movimientos son afilados, calculados. Como un enorme felino apresando

Ahí estaré, ahora afuera Deidara –

El rubio de largo cabello solo asiente satisfecho e ignora ese tono despreocupado con que Sasuke habla, sabe todo lo que hay detrás como para molestarse por algo como aquello.

Tú, que estas en punto ciego entre la puerta del baño y el florero con enormes girasoles observas como el fuego se extingue de la oscura mirada transmutando a una adoración casi reverencial, Sasuke gira de nuevo, notándote por primera vez, te llama con la mano.

Es en medio de la cerámica del lavabo y la polla de Sasuke metida hasta las entrañas que entiendes el fetiche de Sasuke por los rubios, a ti nunca te vera de esa forma. Sientes tristeza, no por ti sino por él y sus calladas pasiones.

_** and regrets**_

Las mentiras llevan detalles, salen de forma natural, crees darle más veracidad a las cosas de esa forma. Sacudes las sabanas para cambiarlas por nuevas. Iruka, te mira bebiendo jugo de durazno desde una esquina. Ahora usas tapa bocas y guantes de látex, eso intensifica la sensación de la etapa en la que el hombre de tez morena se encuentra. El cáncer se alza vencedor en otra batalla, temes que gane la guerra. Es, ciertamente, demasiado asfixiante.

Kakashi- sensei dice que hoy has comido mejor. – le regalas una sonrisa, Iruka solo sube sus hombros. - ¿Quieres pasear por el jardín?- Iruka niega, tú suspiraras – Estar enojado no ayuda tebayo –

Dime la verdad – Iruka se cruza de brazos, abandonando su jugo en el piso, tú contienes tu lengua por cuarta vez en lo que va del mes-

Ya te lo dije Iruka-sensei. Subí de puesto – de tu hipotético puesto dentro de una empresa de informática –

Iruka no te cree, no quieres explicar más, así que recurres a lo que siempre te funciona.

Confía en mí – te acercas hasta la silla de plástico arrodillándote ante él, sus enormes ojos miel te observan, ves la claudicación mucho antes de que suceda –

Quiero más de ese jugo –sonríes. Las preguntas e inconformidades son abandonadas, no sabes hasta cuándo pero eso te basta. –

Una hora después Kakashi llega, es hora de que Iruka descanse, te vas con la promesa de una visita del próximo fin de semana. Kakashi aguarda en el corredor, las cosas se están complicando, tú asientes, seguro de que el tiempo con medicinas de segunda está pasando la factura.

Al salir del hospital te diriges a tu viejo apartamento, te encierras en la única habitación que aun huele a Iruka. Sales con los ojos hinchados y la nariz constipada. Unos toquidos en la puerta te apresuran. Sugeitsu con su sonrisa de piraña y su acido humor te grita que muevas el culo.

Hey rubio, que tienes que estar en la fiesta de hoy – el mote que hace unos meses te molestaba ahora es normal, un habito de Sugeitsu. Algo familiar.-

Subes al coche, a mitad del camino da un bufido y te lanza con un pañuelo.

Quédatelo, no quiero tus gérmenes rubio –

Alzas una ceja, te preguntas si es que así son todas las personas que rodean a Sasuke, ocultan lo que sienten y piensan.

Por cierto, ten cuidado con la perra, está más insoportable este fin de mes – sabes que la pera es la asistente personal de Sasuke, Karin y de su mal sana obsesión por el de cabellos negros, te parece patética –

Apenas llegan, Sugeitsu te hecha, corres a ponerte el traje, entras por la cocina, todo es un estallido de aromas y personas. Miras a alguien probar un bocadillo a escondidas, pasas por su lado, sus ojos oscuros y su pálida piel te parecen familiares. Te sonríe, tú le correspondes, te recuerda alguien.

** come the party, they are so fucking special, baby.**

Tenías 15 la primera vez que tomaste cerveza, te supo a pis. Seguiste sabiendo y probando, a los 17 eras digno de una competencia, resistías más de 10 y sin resaca adyacente. No obstante lo abandonaste, todo cambio. Iruka enfermo, ya no hubo más escuela, amigos ni fiesta. El dinero escaseo, la esperanza se mudo de corazón y el trabajo de medio tiempo no era suficiente.

Conociste a Gaara, en abril del 95 mientras caminabas rumbo a la farmacia, temblaba de frio y tenia no solo gripe sino un resfriado que carbonizaba, cuidaste de él contra su voluntad se fue dos días después sin decir gracias, no te lo tomaste personal.

Una semana después llevabas la cena a Gaara a las 7:00 sin falta. Pasaron 6 meses entre sopas, platicas y más de un monosílabo y una risa escazas pero reconfortante.

Iruka empeoro. Cinco meses después te mostro esa farmacéutica clandestina de dudosa reputación, conseguían la medicina de Iruka a menor precio, lloraste como un niño pequeño.

Al medio año, y sin más opciones de un trabajo sustentable, Gaara te presento al padrote de la zona. Te hiciste compañero de esquina del pelirrojo.

Y él te enseño, desde las cuotas hasta relajar la garganta para una buena mamada. Le diste tu virginidad a Gaara "no se trata de amor o pareja, se trata de sobrevivir" le diste la razón. Gaara era sabio, él sonrió "no, solo amargado." Te susurro.

Y los dos años pasaron lentos, el alcohol regreso, era barato, solo para calentar mas tu cuerpo, un plus no un requisito a la hora del trabajo. Comenzaste a aborrecer el coñac y el tequila de dudosa marca. Creaste una rutina para seguir siendo el niño bueno. Las creencias de Iruka siempre han sido algo que proteger.

Rechazas la bebida de tonos azules con olor a limón que el mesero te ofrece y tomas una galleta salada, sientes nauseas y mareos, te proyectas como una mujer embarazada pero sin ser como un rayo de sol y alegría. La casa que hasta ahora era impersonal y casi abandonada está llena de gente con caros trajes y vestidos largos.

Sasuke a menos de un metro de ti conversa monótono con un hombre pelirrojo acerca de la última adquisición de arte, reprochando el poco cuidado que se tiene con ella. Juugo, el siempre fiel y robusto hombre llega al rescate, una mano en tu brazo te hace avanzar.

concéntrate, recuerda que tienes que sacarme de aquí – Sasuke te toma de la mano para mantenerte atento.

Recuerdas el plan de huida, el Uchiha hizo que lo aprendieras de memoria. Continúas caminado hasta que alguien llama al de ojos oscuros desde atrás. Eres girado, un rostro está muy cerca, hay manos sobre tus mejillas. La respiración se te acelera.

Eres lindo –

Es alto y pálido, su sonrisa te enferma aun más. Lo reconoces como la persona que miraste en la cocina a tu llegada.

Sai, apártate- es una orden directa desde tu lado que parece inútil. Sasuke tiene el ceño fruncido y toda esa aura imponente emanando con mayor energía de él-

Pero Uchiha- y el alto hombre ve a Sasuke con diversión – él es tan suavecito –

Parpadeas, cuando él te suelta, son tan parecidos. Sasuke tiene el hastió dibujándose aun mas sobre sus facciones, Sai solo enancha su sonrisa mas. Es hipócrita y da un poco de escalofríos. Los oscuros ojos que parecen tan vacios, te observan de nuevo. Te preguntas si él también es un Uchiha y si es así porque todos tienen esa forma de mirar tan melancólica. Notas por el suave caminar que hay un pelirrojo que se acerca. Tiene un traje blanco y los ojos delineados. Gaara se ve tan natural con todos sus movimientos y su caminar, te hace una seña para que guardes silencio.

Miras como Sai lo agarra de la cintura y deposita un beso en su cuello, aprietas los labios ligeramente, nadie lo nota.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Sasuke ha sido paciente, sabe que Sai solo podría acercarse por una razón-

Itachi te espera en el estudio – el Uchiha asiente, él otro pelinegro no se mueve – voy a escoltarte – Sasuke gruñe y te da un mirada silenciosa. Esa que te pide estés listo para su regreso, tú asientes – Gaa-chan espérame aquí – canturrea y se va haciendo señas a un mal humorado Sasuke –

¿Hay un armario cerca? – Gaara continúa ahí, te mira con aplomo, asientes de nuevo. Hay uno en el segundo piso – llévame –

Cuando la puerta se cierra. Gaara te limpia las mejillas como si las tuvieses sucias, tú haces lo mismo con su cuello, no dicen nada por un momento.

Has llorado – su frente está sobre la tuya, tu corazón se acelera, tus lagrimales se abren - ¿es Iruka? – cierras los ojos, él lo entiende

Sus labios saben a chocolate envinado y huele a loción, es extraño, casi como si no fuese él. Pero es Gaara, su lengua que siempre invade de una forma posesiva tu boca está ahí, rodeas su cuello. La calidez que desprende es un refugio que llevas buscando por más de medio día. Te pegas aun mas a él, a sus callados "estoy aquí, tranquilo" y sus susurros de "aguanta Uzumaki"

El beso se rompe, recargas tu frente en sus hombros, tu nariz percibe el olor a jabón neutro que te trae más recuerdos, sientes sus brazos en tu cintura y sabes que has roto una de las normas de Sasuke y no puede importarte menos, porque no se trata de amor ni pareja, se trata de sobrevivir.

** me more secrets please**

Iruka duerme casi todo el tiempo, la medicinas es más agresiva explica Kakashi. Una tarde después de la fiesta de Sasuke y el mal humor que provoco tu nula capacidad para tomar asiento. Notaste cuanto es que un encuentro con Itachi podía afectarlo.

Lo vuelve más indeterminado, agresivo, casi un desesperado hombre a punto de romper la próxima pared de un puñetazo, pero Sasuke no busco otra forma para desahogarse que empotrándote contra la pared, ponientito de rodillas al suelo y haciendo casi una figura acrobática sobre la mesa.

Esa noche la cabeza de Sasuke estuvo sobre tu estomago, ahí durmió, abrazando a tus piernas. Tú pensaste mucho en los labios de Gaara y sus palabras, esas que te mantienen calmado ante la poca esperanza que ves en el único ojo de Kakashi.

Es lunes, no deberías estar en el hospital sino en la habitación del segundo piso del complejo Uchiha. No contestas las llamadas de Sasuke, estas junto a Iruka sosteniendo su mano.

En la noche y con el estomago aun vacio, es Sugeitsu quien te saca de la habitación 208 sobre su hombro. Continuas pataleando como un niño pequeño, hasta que el cuarto donde esta Iruka es un punto al final del corredor.

Rubio ¡basta! Que pateas como mula. – no le escuchas, chasquea la lengua y te aprieta las piernas. –

Bajan el ascensor entre jaloneos, y bufidos, Sugeitsu te mantiene en la misma posición. Cuando llegan al estacionamiento y ves el malibu sabes que no ha ido a recogerte. Abre la puerta y te avienta al interior.

Sasuke está ahí, celular en mano, es grande y negro, el más reciente modelo de los teléfono inalámbricos. Cuelga en cuanto te ve y dice una solo palabra "disponibilidad." El motor arranca.

No es la primera vez que lo haces en un auto, eso impide que tu cabeza golpe contra todo, pero el enojo de Sasuke no es algo que se puede evitar. Se entierra en ti y marca tu piel a mordiscos. No te arrepientes a pesar de que ese comportamiento del Uchiha no es normal, gimes como a él le gusta, te recuerda que eres una puta, su puta. Hacía semanas que no lo hacía, incrusta sus dientes sobre tu hombro, te inclinas en su podio

Lo siento Sasuke –

No sabes si te disculpas por haberlo ignorado, o porque eres una puta. Por haber fallado en más de una norma o porque simplemente tú no eres Deidara, la persona que él ama.

Sasuke esta borracho, nunca lo habías visto así, ahora solo quiere estar acostado en tus piernas y "por favor cállate que tu chillona voz me provoca dolor de cabeza." Guardas silencio y te cuenta una historia.

Esa, del niño sin padres, solo con un hermano, el asco de vida, los pecados, la falta de conocimiento en algo tan simple como una caricia. Hay mucha muerte y culpa, el cuento transmuta a una historia de terror. Él vio como violaban el cuerpo de su madre muerta. La venganza que nació dentro de su pecho y la escalera subida peldaño a peldaño hasta obtener poder. Como le arranco la piel al hijo de puta 15 años después, como nada se reparo, todo se volvió más vacio.

Sasuke no recordara nada mañana, olvidara toda su diarrea verbal, rezas toda la noche para que así sea. Las mentiras tienen detalles.

Naruto – te llama a punto del amanecer- ¿me quieres? –

Si-

Pero a veces esa regla no era aplicable para ti.

Sasuke se va, Kakashi se queda, tú también. Tiene un viaje pendiente con Itachi. "solo hermanos." Te despides de él una mañana del 98, casi es verano, Iruka ha sido declarado desahuciado pretendes estar junto él hasta que lo inevitable llegue.

Deidara llega solo, Itachi espera en el hangar con el avión privado, entra a la recamara de forma natural. Sasuke en ese momento te embiste, tienes las rodillas sobre sus anchos hombros y su frente sobre la tuya.

5 minutos Sasuke –

La voz fría de Deidara hace girar el rostro de Sasuke, el sonido de sus testículos contra tus nalgas es obsceno, se escucha aun sobre lo dicho por Deidara. Lo ves salir de la habitación, enfocas tu atención en los ojos de Sasuke. No hay nada hasta que te miran a ti, distingues alivio, asombro y un poquito de cariño. Gritas cuando su polla te roza ahí, ahí donde todo se vuelve caliente, nublado y te empaña los ojos.

Cierras los ojos, los labios de Sasuke te saben a pasta dental y huele a sudor con jazmín.

"Tú puedes Uzumaki."

La voz de Gaara atraviesa tus tímpanos. De repente todo explota en blanco sobre ti

Son cuatro días largos, agónicos, cargados de dolor, todo huele a muerte. Te acomodas mejor sobre el regazo de Gaara. Te sostiene de la cintura, no apartas tu mirada de Iruka. Abre y cierras los ojos. Alucina constantemente, te llama Minato y pregunta "¿Cómo lo he hecho?" una y otra vez. Tú siempre dices "bien" con tanta convicción que él sonríe. Vuelve a dormir.

Al quinto día, las cosas se degeneran con más prisa, repite "Naruto la mochila" "Naruto la comida esta lista" "tienes que comer más verduras, no solo ramen neh" "Naruto duerme, te quiero."

Gaara te arrincona contra la pared y te besa, se bebe todos los sollozos y lame tus lágrimas, te abraza y chupa tus labios, suena tu nariz con un pañuelo y te sienta frente a Iruka de nuevo. El proceso se repite todo el día.

A las 10:21 pm, todo termina. La leucemia ha ganado la guerra. Kakashi da la hora para el expediente y sale de la habitación. No lloras. Esa noche duermes enredado contigo. Pone música en el viejo tocadiscos y te cambia de ropa. Te toma con cuidado y te la mete muy adentro. Piensas en jazmines, en chocolate enviando y desinfectante. Duermes con la polla de Gaara refugiada en ti, te parece justo. Los brazos de Gaara son tu refugio.

** the night**

Hay un paraguas sobre tu cabeza, huele a humedad y a flores muertas el sonido de la pala echando la tierra te provoca ansiedad

Miras las luces de los altos postes que son borrosas y como el lodo te ensucia el traje. Son más de las 3, deberías estar preparando para trabajar en una esquina.

Una mano envuelve la tuya, es fría y es mas el toque lejano de algo que te conecta con la realidad que el tacto cariñoso sosteniéndote.

Kakashi con su fiel holística de medico está ahí, a tu lado; Gaara te ve, brazos cruzados, desde el otro lado del cementerio. Aprietas los labios y cierras los ojos. El pelirrojo ya está caminando hacia a ti. El tiempo se está deteniendo. Constructo. Marcado. Se congele sobre ti, agonizando junto al único amor que tenias.

Gaara te toma de la cintura, tus piernas están cediendo, el alto hombre oncólogo ya no está.

Escondes, avergonzado, tu rostro en el pecho del más alto, el último monto de tierra es echado. Todo está oficialmente terminado, Gaara te suelta y tú te crees caer de rodillas, tu faro de luz acaba de fundirse y no ves hacia donde debes seguir caminado, te sientes tan cansado.

Una mano sobre tu espalda y otra tras tus piernas ponen momentáneamente el nublado cielo como todo tu campo de visión. Gaara te está cargando rumbo al auto rentado. Tú, interiormente te repites, todo ha terminado. Tu corazón se levanta en huelga, no está dispuesto a aceptarlo.

El olor a café te despierta, aun traes el traje de ayer, esta arrugada y apesta a nicotina. No fumarias en el funeral de Iruka por mas alterado que te sintieras. El locutor de la radio llena cada rincón del apartamento, te recibe con Bob Dylan y sus bendiciones para tu amor, hay pronóstico de lluvias. Miras por la ventana, alguien está a tu lado.

Puedes mudarte conmigo –

Miras al Gaara en el reflejo del cristal, sonríes pesadamente y estas a punto de negar, no quieres ser una carga. Pero lo piensas, el cuarto vacio que aun huele a miel y tu auto compasión instalándose en tu sofá. Vas a volverte loco. Una mano en la cintura, dejas caer tu cabeza sobre su hombro. Pronto cumplirás los 21, todo un adulto, te sientes como un crio de 3.

Gaara parece oler tu rezagado infantilismo brotando de cada poro de tu piel, quieres abrazarlo pero te detienes, el pelirrojo tiene un límite de muestras cariñosas y contacto humano.

Hice panqueques – te susurra al oído –

Cierras los ojos, te sientes tan feliz de estar equivocado. Gaara se aleja, el de ojos verde aun te dice "te quiero" en cada momento.

En agosto de ese año y con el dinero de trabajar para Sasuke, te matriculaste en la universidad local. En octubre de ese mismo año terminas de mudarte con Gaara, nunca estás solo. Ese diciembre no te congelas el culo en los barrios bajos sino que terminas de pintar un pino en la pared de la pequeña sala, Gaara prepara arroz con leche.

Esa navidad le das de regalo una vieja edición de un libro usado, él te mira de esa forma en la que se miran todas las cosas que son valiosas, y aunque tú no lo sabes también tienes ese brillo en tus azules ojos. Agradeces tu trabajo de medio tiempo en esa tienda antigüedades. Gaara continúa trabajando en la esquina. No te quejas de sus decisiones. No hay una norma de exclusividad entre ustedes. No son, después de todo, pareja.

A las dos de la mañana todo está en silencio, Gaara duerme, tú tienes su sabor de vino y pollo en los labios. Acomodas tu cabeza entre la almohada y su brazo. El año no ha sido tan malo.

El 4 de enero y después de salir de trabajar pasas por las flores de Iruka, llegas al departamento compartido, Gaara te recibe con ramen recién hecho. El timbre, que suena más como un maullido de gato que una melodía los hace mirarse entre ustedes. Ninguna ha tenido nunca una visita ahí. Así que te levantas para abrir, el timbre suena por tercera vez.

Abres la puerta, huele a jazmines y sudor. Sasuke te mira con atención. Gaara esta atrás de ti.

Quiero que regresas a trabajar – declara con calma –

El corazón te da un revoloteo, y ese sentimiento de que algo grande va a volver a ocurrir se instala. Sasuke y Gaara esperan tu respuesta.


	2. Chapter 2

∞ **Titulo**: "Say goodbye"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII_**_._**

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting**NC17

∞ **Pareja**: SasuNaru

∞ **N/A**Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen:**Naruto ve como todo cae poco a poco, Naruto abre sus piernas tratando de sostenerlo todo. A veces el amor no es suficiente.

**.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.**

**Capitulo 2.**

**.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.**

**XI. When you usually lose**

Puedes recordar el olor a panqueques recién hecho con mermelada los domingos por la mañana. La enorme taza de chocolate caliente y el ruido de la televisión con un programa de variedades.

Iruka con su delantal con holanes y su cabello castaño recogido, tu cara llena de miel de maple mientras ruegas por no atragantarte por el panque entero que has mentido en tu boca, la voz de Iruka regañándote te hace reír.

Abres los ojos, el ruido no es de un programa de televisión sino de personas hablando a tu alrededor. Hay café americano, como un líquido despertador en la mesa y ojos oscuros mirándote con atención mientras te escondes tras la carta del menú. Es un restaurant caro, sientes dolor solo de ver el precio de un vaso de agua. Sasuke continua esperando a que elijas algo porque "dobe pareces que estas en una competencia con la muerte para ver quién es más delgado por lo que veo"

Te miraste a ti mismo y luego a él, no contestaste nada, Gaara te insinúa lo delegado que estas cada vez que recorre tus costillas y esternón. Vuelves tus azules ojos a la sección de waffles y panqueques. Sasuke saborea su americano bien caliente. Aun no han hablado, ninguno de los dos ha hecho el intento por comenzar una conversación más allá de lo elemental.

Recuerdas su aparición frente a tu puerta, a Gaara tomando su abrigo para salir y a Sasuke entrando de esa forma resulta que tiene, como si todo a su alrededor le pertenecieses. Fue un choque bastante impresionante cuando ambos cruzaron al mismo tiempo el umbral. Una colisión de energías, de testosterona y una declaración de territorio implícita mientras ignoraban la existencia del otro.

La puerta se cerró y el de cabellos negros te observo con cuidado, revisándote como mercancía valiosa, apretaste los labios, al dejar de sentirte como una persona y pasar a ser más un contracto de negocios por interceptar.

Murmuraste un bastardo por lo bajo, él sonrió caminando hacia ti. Tu respiración se acelero, aun no estás muy seguro si fue por la furia que crecía en tu interior ante su actitud, o porque sus manos estaban sobre tus hombros aferrándose a ti, en ese momento deseaste estar en la casa Uchiha con su cabeza sobre tus piernas, eso te hacía sentir algo agradable en tu pecho y no es ansiedad por no saber qué hacer al tenerlo tan cerca.

Diste un paso hacia atrás cuando sus ojos coincidieron, lo viste, aquello que creías había sido un engaño de la luz reflejadas en las oscuras pupilas, la mirada de Sasuke era diferente, era una declaración silenciosa que tú te empeñabas en ignorar.

Caminaste hacia la puerta para abrirla y señalar con tu brazo hacia el corredor, lo estaba echando en el mismo lenguaje en el que él te decía su determinación para obtener una oportunidad más. Sasuke no replico, hizo lo que querías.

Domingo por la mañana, Red Velve – te susurró, inclinado sobre tu oído, cerraste los ojos. El había partido.

Esa noche Gaara no volvió.

Te decides por waffles con frutas mientras te acomodas mejor el cuello de la camisa. Sugeitsu te sonríe desde la entrada principal, esta recargado en la pared con un pie apoyado en la misma, tiene los brazos cruzados y no ha dejado de cuidar cada movimiento, por sutil que sea, de tu parte, sientes nostalgia de su potente voz y su manera de tratar contigo cuando no había nadie más ahí. Él es bueno. Correspondes la sonrisa el alza sus cejas a la vez que deja salir un poco de aire, su sonrisa crecer aun mas.

Has entrado a la universidad – la voz de Sasuke atrae tu atención hacia la mesa de nuevo. Notas que lo dicho no es una pregunta sino una afirmación en toda regla. Lo odias. –

Mecánica – aclaras – arreglo maquinas – Sasuke alza una ceja con curiosidad – me gustan las maquinas – el sonríe, con esa marca patentada que conlleva su apellido, pensando en la ironía de lo que dices, ambos se miran. Estas esperando a que se burle de tu decisión, esa sería la puerta abierta que necesitas para darle ese golpe en la mandíbula que se merece desde hace un tiempo. –

Un mesero pone un plato lleno de fresas, durazno y manzana azucarados y waffles con maple. Tu estomago ruge ante la visión de comida. Notas por primera vez que jamás has comido con Sasuke, la ansiedad hace acto de presencia cosquillando por tus extremidades.

Disfrútalo Naruto –

Cierras los ojos, tu nombre, ha dicho tu nombre. Sabes la implicación implícita del hecho que ya no puedes ignorar. Es el reconocimiento en voz alta de que no eres solo la puta a reincorporar a su vida. Masticas lentamente los waffles, desviando tu mirada hacia algún punto de la entrada donde Sugeitsu está igual o más sorprendido que tu por lo que escuchado.

Sasuke sigue esperando el "si" de tu parte. Gaara, que recién se despierta en un motel a la orilla oeste ha rezado para que no te vayas. Enciende un cigarrillo y mira con malestar al cuerpo pálido junto a él. Los cabellos negros esparcidos por la almohada le molestan, la genética de la familia Uchiha está a menos de 20 centímetros de él.

Indocto de los pensamientos de ambos te arrepientes de no haber pedido panqueques, la melancolía de tus infantiles domingos por la mañana te parecen más lejanos que nunca.

** dreams**

Exorcizar, no es un ritual de iglesia, es una acción más profunda, más oscura, más angustiosa.

Vuelves en subterráneo hacia el edifico de apartamentos que solía ser tu hogar. Tus manos te tiemblan cuando vas a abrir la puerta, huele a polvo, humedad y madera pudriéndose. Abres las ventanas, el sonido de los autos se cuela de inmediato, caminas despacio por la sala/ comedor como si fuese un campo minada. Das vueltas sobre tu propio eje, miras la vieja chimenea, no es más que un hoyo en la pared a palabras de Iruka. Miras las pocas cosas abandonadas dentro de la habitación de tu tutor, todo toma sentido en tu cabeza brevemente.

…

Hay una gran historia detrás de cada mueble, misma que se evapora y chilla, continuas tirando los rotos pedazos de madera hacia el fuego. Es un acto patético. Tus gritos rebasan a la música del tocadiscos, estás seguro que los vecinos ya se han quejado. Ríes, no recuerdas el rostro de ninguno.

El coro que repite que todo lo que necesitas es amor te esta reventando los oídos, como pequeñas explosiones en cadena. Corres y pateas, tus movimientos elípticos y agresivos vuelven a tu exorcismo personal en algo multifacético mientras te brinda privacidad. La botella de tequila descansa inclinada sobre el piso, hay un poco de marihuana que habías escondido en tu cuarto antes de que toda la mierda llegara a su acto final, antes de que la voz de Iruka se apagara para siempre, el humo satura el aire intoxicándolo.

Fueras de las paredes no es más que una pelea de ti contra el mundo, ya sabes quien ganara. El sudor empapa la camisa nueva, esa que usaste esa mañana en el restaurant, demasiado intimidado por la presencia de Sasuke y los lujos que lleva hasta en sus suaves manos.

Cantas con los Beatles mientras ríes en voz alta, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Su cuerpo, su voz, su olor a jazmín, su sudor cayendo sobre ti, la fuerza de sus piernas y la firmeza de su espalda, su atrofiada mente y su retorcida forma de querer las cosas. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

Los colores son intensos y las texturas te seducen, quisieras tener algo entre las piernas, paseas tu mano sobre tu muslo desnudo, perdiste los pantalones en alguna parte del proceso de romper los muebles, tu puta interior se adueña poco a poco de ti, te preguntas porque dejaste de trabajar en las esquinas.

Piensas en jazmines recién cortados y olor de autos recién salidos de la agencia, en panqueques hogareños y abrazos cálidos en las noches. Lloras hasta quedar dormido, nada de eso es para ti.

…

Una mano apretujando tu rostro te hace abrir los ojos de manera asustada, las alarmas se prende con rapidez en tu embotado cerebro, distingues un borrón rojo, sonríes como un idiota. Gaara te mira desde arriba serio, ya no hay fuego ni música solo el olor de la madera quemada y el rastro de tu histeria sobre las paredes.

Gaara aprieta los labios antes de chasquear la lengua, notas un chupón en su cuello, y una mordida sobresaliendo de su hombro, frunces el ceño automático, detestas cuando marcan al de ojos verdes como si fuese de su propiedad. Secretamente anhelas porque alguien te haga eso a ti, quieres pertenecer alguien, a algún lugar.

Gaara se sienta en el suelo mientras te toma de la mano para hacer lo mismo contigo, recargas todo tu peso sobre su costado izquierdo. Bajas la cabeza, poniéndola justo sobre el hombro con marquitas de dientes, sacas un poco la lengua y lo lames, las ganas de vomitar te invaden, tu saliva no ha borrado la huella de los dientes forasteros.

Sientes vergüenza ante tu acto infantil, Gaara no dice nada. Levanta un poco sus caderas y saca un papelito y una bolsita de plástico, lo miras hacer un porro improvisado. Estiras tu mano tomando un viejo zippo de tus arrugados pantalones. Traes un bóxer que te queda pequeño. Estiras las piernas poniéndolas sobre las de él, le ofreces fuego. El acerca su rostro, el porro ya está entre sus labios.

Da una calada honda, su cuerpo comienza a subir de temperatura, te pegas más a él.

Por los tiempos sin tanta mierda – murmura en tu oído, mordisquiandolo, a la vez que deja salir todo el corrompido humo.

Alzas la mirada. Su cabello esta mojado, y hay ojeras bajo sus ojos. Huele a jabón de motel. Sabes que ha follado, que alguien se la ha metido muy adentro mientras el mordía la almohada, a Gaara le gusta jugar rudo, que lo sumisen y lo obliguen a engullir, es casi un desafío inclinarlo para que su trasero se vuelva el blanco perfecto de una gruesa polla.

Tus ojos se dilatan, deberías de sentirte asqueado. Otros hombres le tocan, pasan su lengua por la pálida piel y rellenan las entrañas del pelirrojo. Gaara jamás besa pero su cuerpo en una epitome de gustos variados para más hombres de los que tú has conocido en toda tu existencia. Aun así y con toda la lógica de la que careces te levantas mientras te sacas la camiseta empapada, él te observa curioso.

Pasas ambas piernas por sus costados y le sonríes, te inclinas y le quitas el porro, el parece divertido. Le das una calada mientras despacio y con conciencia de cómo es que tus muslos sudados resbalan, te sientas sobre sus caderas. Envuelves su cuello y abres la boca con lentitud, él te imita. El humo sale junto a tu lengua que lame el labio inferior del pelirrojo. El toma tu cabello y te obliga hacer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sonríes, tú, quien eres el más cercano a Gaara, sabes lo encabronado que esta, los pensamientos que piensa puede ocultarte tú los lees con total libertad. Sus celos territoriales se marcan en una de tu tetilla, que succiona como si en algún momento y por algún milagro de la naturaleza fuera a salir leche. Oyes el esquisch de su lengua en tu pezón, lo lame un poco antes de volver a devorarlo, te muerdes los labios mientras entierras tus uñas sobre su espalda.

Sus cabellos pelirrojos acarician tu mentón, bajas la cabeza, el ha cedido del agarre de tus rubios cabellos para llevarla sobre una de tus nalgas estrujándolas para pegar tu cuerpo más a su tórax.

Y es en ese momento. Con la marihuana invadiendo tu sistema y con la testosterona elevando tú pene es que lo piensas, la decisión que debes tomar, la que todos querrían, la que sería más recomendable. Metes tus manos entre sus cuerpos para alejarte. Gaara alza el rostro inmediatamente, miras su frustración al ser alejado de tu pezón, sonríes, es como un niño pequeño a punto de replicar, tomas sus mejillas y miras sus verdes ojos. Oh Gaara.

Te inclinas poniendo tu mejilla sobre la de él.

Cómeme – pides bajito, como a el pelirrojo le gusta –

Todo pasa rápido, en un solo movimiento, tu espalda choca contra el suelo y el bóxer es roto desde abajo, oyes el sonido del zipper y un poco de saliva escurriendo de su mano. Te abre las piernas hasta que tus rodillas colisionan y lo sientes. La punta de su gruesa polla abriéndose paso de un solo empujón. Hay un grito sordo brotando de tu garganta, hace mucho calor, y todo tu cuerpo esta pegajoso por el sudor.

Cierras los ojos para disfrutar de la brevedad de segundos que Gaara te da para que te acostumbres, no será amable ni considerado contigo. Sonríes, porque la decisión brilla de nuevo, molesta por ser ignorada tan inesperadamente, la decisión correcta versus lo que tú deseas. Sientes la primera embestida, y como tu interior succiona por acto reflejo al pelirrojo entre mas se aleja y se estremece cuando lo tiene de nuevo, llenándolo todo, haciéndolo más real, más placentero. Sale completamente de ti, alzas tu rostro, miras como es que le gotea de pre seminal y esta tan inflamada que ha tomado un color rosado, te relames. Entra. Tomas el rostro de Gaara con brusquedad, el fuence el ceño, tú sacas tu lengua, él abre su boca. Se devoran mutuamente.

Sasuke. Gaara. Sasuke. Gaara. Lo que te conviene, lo que amas.

El sonido de tu entrada engullendo al de ojos verdes aumenta de volumen. Él se está tragando tus gemidos, quisieras que también lo hiciera con tus pensamientos. Llevas tus manos hasta su trasero y lo empujas más adentro, hacia ese punto que su glande, la parte más ancha de toda su polla, ha alcanzado, acariciándolo como si ambos implosionasen ante el solo contacto.

La ronca voz de Gaara choca contra tu hombro, se oye tan necesitado, tan extasiado. Tú sabes que eres el único al que se le la mete. Gaara suele tomar el rol pasivo con sus clientes. El pelirrojo se alza apoyado de sus brazo, mueve la cadera en circulas y se inclina sobre sus rodillas antes de erguirse por completo, observas su torso húmedo, su cabello se le pega a la gente, sus ojos se han oscurecido.

Te toma de la cadera antes de que tu mano que se alzado para tocarlo, llega a realizar tal acción, te gira. Tu interior entonces llega a un estado casi imposible, se siente como cuando das una vuelta entera a una paleta dentro de tu boca, pues cada rincón de la cavidad llega a saborear al macizo dulce.

Hay un grito inconsciente, tus brazos se entrecruzan sobre el suelo, escondes el rostro entre ellos. Gaara suena como un animal excitado embistiéndote, sus testículos se estrellan contra tu trasero con más velocidad.

Se inclina sobre tu espalda, sientes el palpitar de su acelerado corazón.

Mírame Uzumaki – murmura. Tu rostro gira hacia donde proviene su voz – mírame – abres los ojos con dificultad. Las cejas arqueadas, la frente un poco arrugada, los ojos dilatados y el vaho escapando de sus labios – mírame Naruto – una mano se desliza sobre tu miembro, te tensas, empujando tu trasero hacia él – bien, eso es – y las embestidas toman una nueva forma. Son más salvajes, duras y certezas – no cierres los ojos –

Te crees incapaz de seguir tal petición. Respiras un momento, demasiado abrumado por todo, su calor, su polla, su mano, su voz. Abres los ojos. No dejan de mirarse. Sus labios se unen, esta vez no hay furia, es delicado un roce de labios, Gaara está hablando sobre ellos, te dice cosas que jamás le has escuchado, sientes su resolución entrar por tu boca. Continuas gimiendo, Gaara continua con su monologo que parece una declaración bien ensayada, hay más fuerza en las caderas de ambos, los movimientos se vuelven más erráticos, su manos te la jalan más rápido, todos los músculos se te contraen. Succionas tan fuerte a Gaara que le es imposible salir. Le estrujas, él piensa que es una nueva manera de arrancarle el pene a alguien.

Te corres lenta y largamente, al mismo tiempo tu trasero ordeña hasta la última gota al de ojos verdes.

Gaara. Sasuke. Gaara. Sasuke. Lo que debes escoger. Lo que quieres en verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

∞ **Titulo**: "Say goodbye"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII_**_._**

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting**NC17

∞ **Pareja**: SasuNaru

∞ **N/A**Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen:**Naruto ve como todo cae poco a poco, Naruto abre sus piernas tratando de sostenerlo todo. A veces el amor no es suficiente.

**.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.**

**Capitulo 3.**

**.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.**

**XIII** **Beautiful**** place**

El cabello rojo de Gaara, tiene un olor comercial a fresas con kiwi. Lo hueles cada mañana antes de levantarte y siempre a escondidas. Al de ojos verdes le produce cosquillas cada vez que entierras tu nariz en sus hebras. Se encoge un poco, subiendo ambos hombros y arqueando la espalda, la columna vertebral se le marca en la piel, los vellos se le erizan. Te hace sonreír.

Le das un beso en la frente y bajas descalzo de la cama. Miras como el seño se la ha fruncido levemente y como mueve la nariz un poco, se gira sobre la almohada que comparten y vuelve a respira de forma tranquila.

Te recargas en el marco de la puerta, vistiendo solo una vieja camiseta de Gaara que apenas te llega a los muslos. Te muerdes el labio inferior, murmuras un lo siento que nadie escucha y te vas. Con el cabello revuelto y el semen del pelirrojo saliendo a cada paso que das.

**.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.**

Hey rubio – el saludo de Sugeitsu te hace girar la cabeza. –

La puerta del edificio se cierra tras de ti, sonríes levemente al de cabellos claros que camina hasta ti con un paquete en mano y una sonrisa maliciosas que te hace entrecerrar los ojos. Te toma de un brazo y lo alza. Miras como es que en la parte posterior de este hay una marca roja. Un chupete perdido en la piel bronceada que debería haber desaparecido con las horas.

Das un suspiro, la sonrisa de Sugeitsu crece un poco antes de bajar la cabeza y comenzar a negar.

El jefe lo encontrara. Y no le va a gustar –

Te sueltas con suavidad y tomas y el paquete entre las manos del guardaespaldas. Sabes que es para ti, caminas hacia el auto y subes. El olor a jazmines te da la bienvenida, el cuero negro se pega a tus piernas, solo traes un short diminuto y la camisa con la que te levantaste. Sientes, sentado ahí, siempre junto a la ventana que da a la izquierda, que el tiempo no ha pasado. Que eso no es una idiotez, una de las más grandes que has hecho.

Cierras lo ojos, no eres el estudiante de mecánica que no ha podido pagar las mensualidades atrasadas. No eres el compañero de piso de alguien que no tiene categorización, pero que quieres.

Ahí, dentro del Malibú color gris, eres Naruto. La puta exclusiva de Sasuke Uchiha.

Piensas que deberías de sentirte mal, pero no lo haces.

La culpa no es algo que tenga cavidad dentro de tu atrofiado corazón. Estándares morales, reglas sociales. Fidelidad. Roles. Nada de eso es aplicable en ti. Nada de eso tiene una influencia en la prueba con margen de error que estás jugando. Tu mano izquierda a veces sostiene la mano de Sasuke, otra más la polla de Gaara. Aun no encuentras la diferencia entre ambas.

Abres el paquete sobre tu regazo. Echas la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sasuke casi nunca dormía más que algunas horas, y lo hacía mal. En posiciones incomodas y siempre alerta. Cualquier sonido alteraba su sistema nervioso y lo despertaba. No volvía a cerras los ojos, su mirada se perdía en el techo.

Recuerdas las tardes en que solia dormitar sobre tus piernas, su cabello se extendía sobre tu regazo y era una mezcla de su olor y esencia de jojoba. Nunca has enterrado tu nariz en el, pero sabes cómo es su textura, la sedosidad con que las hebras oscuras resbalaban entre tus dedos, y la forma casi felina en la que agitaba la cabeza para que la masajearas en movimientos circulares.

Sasuke siempre te ha parecido mimado. Un niño en un cuerpo que le queda demasiado grande. Uno que continuamente estaba asustado y que era arisco mas por que la vida se lo había cogido demasiadas veces que por naturaleza propia.

Sacas el contenido del paquete mientras te quitas la camiseta.

Sasuke siempre tiene sus propias maneras de hacerlo todo, aunque es practico muchas ocasiones carece de lógica, sus actos son una continua clave codificada que envía en una prueba inconsciente para las personas. Como si retase el tiempo que tardan en captar el significado de cada ínfimo espaciamiento que su cuerpo hace.

Es por eso que no te sorprendió su llegada a la tienda de antigüedades.

Tu cuerpo estuvo temblando, sacudiste la cabeza, y respiraste con dificultad, aun a través de las gruesas paredes que separaban el mostrador de la esquina, casi oscura, donde tus ojos se pasearon a una velocidad abrumadora, podías oír su voz, danzar lentamente por cada rincón hasta lamer tus tímpanos, grave y seria, sabes que fumo recientemente un Lucky Strike1 rojo, el aroma del tabaco sobre su traje oscuro llegó a tus fosas nasales tan naturalmente en cuanto él abrió la puerta de la tienda.

Te recárgate un momento sobre la mohosa pared, tenías que tranquilizarte, bloquear el aroma a jazmines que te da vuelta en la cabeza, dejar de estar intimidado ante su sola presencia. Ya no trabajas para él. Ya no era tu jefe, y tú no eras la puta con normas a cumplir, solo eras el dependiente de medio tiempo que le vendería el libro de Poe, a quien se dice ser un apreciador de la buena lectura.

Alzaste tu mirada, el libro de portada roja y con la enorme sombra de un cuervo te miraba desde lo alto. Cuadraste tus hombros y diste una última respiración honda. Sasuke no estaba ahí para llevarte a ti. Aun si ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuviste al ver sus oscuros ojos afilados.

Apretaste el libro contra tu pecho mientras dabas un rápido vistazo al precio obscenamente desorbitante. Reíste, nada es obscenamente costoso para Sasuke ni siquiera tú.

Saliste al mejor paso firme que se tiene cuando el piso se mueve constantemente bajo tus pies, Sasuke estaba recargado en el mostrador, dándote la espalda, había encendido otro cigarrillo, miraste el humo viajar sobre su cabeza. Carraspéate para llamar su atención, él se giró con lentitud. No era una coincidencia que esa sucursal en la que estas sean la única que tiene la copia de "El cuervo."2

Lo pusiste sobre el mostrador, a la vez que te quitaste los guantes blancos de látex, que por obligación tienes que usar cada vez que tomas uno de los libros, miraste como había un brillo en los ojos del Uchiha cuando se pasearon por la figura algo tétrica del pájaro, una sonrisa diminuta se dibujó junto a la tuya, era raro ver sonreír a Sasuke, quien siempre tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar preocupado.

Sin quererlo sonreíste por auto reflejo. Él lo notó, no dijo nada.

¿Eso sería todo? – tu papel como empleado se distendió entre la pequeña habitación. Él asintió, mientras su mano iba hacia su bolsillo para sacar la billetera –

Tomaste la tarjeta de crédito, es obvio que Sasuke no preguntara el precio, te reprendiste mentalmente cuando la cantidad quedó bailando entre tus labios. La pasaste por la terminal, y le diste el pequeño papel para que lo firmara. Mientras te agachabas para sacar una bolsa café y envolver el libro. Te lo entrego de vuelta apenas rozando tu mano. Te dio una última mirada y se fue.

El olor del Lucky Strike permaneció ahí, junto a la esencia de jazmines y tu decepción.

Ese encuentro no paso de ser una cordial colisión entre ambos, sin palabras de intercambio mas allá de las necesarias, miradas cargadas con significado o alguna otra señal que basara la forma irracional en la que te encontrabas. Diste un suspiro mientras tomabas el Boucher para guardarlo en la registradora.

Miraste un manchón de tinta, frunciste el ceño y lo acercaste a tu rostro.

Fue una sucesión de pasos sin premeditación. Primero frunciste el seño, antes de abrir la boca ligeramente y después llevarte una mano hasta los ojos.

_Pasare por ti mañana. No trates de huir. Sasuke _

Sacas la cabeza de la camisa blanca con holanes. Te inclinas y pones las largas medias que se van estirando para tomar la forma de tus piernas. Ajustas la correa alrededor de tu cuello y deslizas los pies sobre los zapatos en puta con tacón de aguja. Abrochas el último botón del pequeño short negro.

Sientes como el auto va desacelerando. Sabes donde estas.

La puerta se abre, hay una mano pálida estirada frente a ti. Miras la ropa que traías antes, echa un bulto bajo el asiento. Cierras los ojos y sacas una de tus piernas, mientras que tu mano izquierda se apoya sobre la otra. Los dedos de ambos se entrelazan.

Te pones de pie frente a él. Un poco más alto de lo que eres normalmente. Te observa. Sus ojos oscuros escanean cada rincón.

Te repites que la vida es muy corta para arrepentirse. Que a veces solo hay dos extremos de las decisiones y que siempre habrá un hogar al cual regresar y una casa a la cual huir cuando la vida cotidiana te asfixie.

Los tacones son un "clak...clak" contra el pavimento. Eres como un poni con cascos nuevos.

Das una última mirada a Sugeitsu que recargado sobre el cofre del auto mueve la mano en son de adiós.

Fijas tu mirada enfrente, las puertas del elevador se abren, se encuentran en el sótano, donde van todos los autos. Tus dedos aun siguen entrelazados. Volteas hacia tu derecha ante el sonido profundo que escapa de la boca contraria.

Bienvenido de vuelta. Naruto – su voz llena tu cerebro como si fuese un líquido viscoso y cálido.

Sasuke presiona el botón del último piso, su brazo se enreda en tu cintura y te atrae hacia él. Escondes el rostro sobre su pecho. No quieres claudicar y mirar atrás.

Porque la vida ha sido una jodida perra como para comenzar a comportarse dentro estatus quo que no te alimentan ni te dan un hogar.


	4. Chapter 4

∞ **Titulo**: "Say goodbye"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII_**_._**

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting**NC17

∞ **Pareja**: SasuNaru

∞ **N/A**Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen:**Naruto ve como todo cae poco a poco, Naruto abre sus piernas tratando de sostenerlo todo. A veces el amor no es suficiente.

**.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.**

Capitulo 4

**.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.**

**XIV Two thousand years after **

No hay anda más parecido a la realidad que ese momento.

La puerta de la habitación en la que dormiste por más de medio año está siendo abierta, todo sigue ahí, la cama King size, las lámparas de noche de vidrio verde. La mesita junto al armario que contiene los girasoles frescos de esa mañana.

Caminas como si entrases en un sueño, cada paso te trasporta a un tiempo en el que hacías un trabajo no solo para sobrevivir sino para proteger lo único importante que tenias.

Oyes como la puerta se cierra y sientes tu espalda acoplándose lentamente al tórax de Sasuke. Sus brazos rodean tu cintura y su cabeza se esconde en la parte trasera de tu cuello. En honor a la verdad, que jamás dirás en voz alta, no estás ahí para decir que sí. Tu intención nunca ha sido volver, pero era una forma bastante buena para justificar tus actos a alguien quien jamás te ha reclamo por las decisiones tomadas. Aun así, aun así hay sentimientos que van más allá del tiempo.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke, su voz profunda, sus manos perpetuamente frías. Fue algo que siempre estrujo tu corazón durante los días de confusión, impotencia y miedo.

Fueron sus palabras directas y sus movimientos honestos lo que lo delataban aun si quería encubrirse con su semblante serio y su habilidad de alejar todo aquello a ser potencialmente cálido. Sasuke también estaba asustado de perder algo que amaba.

Giras lentamente entre sus brazos. Aun recuerdas como es que se veía la primera vez, recargado en la pared y de brazos cruzados. Sonríes levemente.

El frunce el ceño, alzas los brazos para rodear su cuello. Hoy puedes verlo más claramente, como el mundo se refleja en las orbes oscuras, como el sol nunca parece llegar a rozar su piel, pálida, fría, como una serpiente albina.

Te pegas más a él. Poniéndote de puntillas. No eres un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad, no hay cosas como felicidad y calma en tu interior pero sabes lo que se siente estar en las tinieblas sin un faro de luz. Lo desquiciante que se vuelve caminar sin rumbo. Es cansando y te sientes solo.

No quieres que Sasuke este solo.

Sasuke te empuja. Te obliga caminar hacia atrás, hasta que tus piernas tocan la base de la cama y se doblan automáticas para sentarse. El Uchiha se inclina, ya no mide el metro ochenta, pero siguen teniendo esa presencia que lo llena todo.

Sus manos bajan por tus tobillos. Los tacones son retirados de un solo movimiento. Te espolea del pecho con sus hombros. Te recuestas, tus piernas continúan colgando hacia abajo. Antes de ser tomadas y puedas ver como las medias se deslizan abandonando su lugar.

Cierras los ojos un momento. Todos son como niños pequeños, vagando a través de calles asfaltadas, tropezando con las piedras, raspándose las rodillas y escondiéndose para llorar, demasiados orgullosos como para dejarse derribar. Se sacuden el polvo de la ropa y continúan caminando mientras cuelgan su amor en farolas oxidadas que no tardaran en caducar, el mundo es lugar cruel no por estar lleno de obstáculos y pérdidas sino porque tiene personas.

Los botones de la camisa salen del ojal uno tras otro, el diminuto short cuelga de tu pie izquierdo.

No traías ropa interior. Eso no pareció sorprende al azabache que posando delicadamente su mano sobre tu espalda te alza para sacar la ultima prenda. Te hala de los hombros para subirte totalmente sobre la cama y te mira.

Con su mejilla apoyada en la mano derecha. Ves las ojeras y el cansancio mal disimulado. Abres los brazos.

Hoy no estás ahí por un desliz, o para abrirte de piernas. Hoy estas en esa cama, porque Sasuke ha tenido muchas pesadillas, y la sangre que tantas veces a derramado le pesa demasiado en las manos.

Su frente tibia se recarga sobre la curvatura entre el hombro y el cuello, sus ojos se cierran. Sasuke solo quiere dormir más de 2 horas. Tú, quieres ser un faro de luz ya no solo para no perderte sino para que Sasuke encuentre el camino de vuelta a casa.

**XV It´s** **got me caught up in a web and my hearts the prey**

Todo el mundo desea enamorarse, es más que una simple cuestión fisiológica, va más allá de querer procrear, conservar, y tener algo que proteger. Todo el mundo desea ser amado. Es una cuestión de necesidad, de salir del estado de tensión para pasar a formar parte de un algo que aunque pequeño y a veces frágil, marca la diferencia entre querer vivir y seguir sobreviviendo.

Pero el amor tiene muchos nombres, muchos rostros y edades.

Lo sabes, porque has bajado a la cocina, son más de las 10. Mañana será martes, tienes dos horas de mecánica básica y una de mantenimiento, tienes que estar ahí a las 7. Estas pensando muy seriamente en faltar, no crees poder despertarte a tiempo.

Tu garganta se siente un poco reseca, tomas un vaso enfilado a un lado de la alacena cuando notas, como es que una sombra sobre el mesón eleva su altura, retrocedes unos pasos, escondiéndote tras el refrigerador. Escuchas voces que son un susurro. Piensas en Sasuke y cómo es que acomodaste una almohada para que no notara tu falta en la cama.

Recuerdas a Sugeitsu tomando ese como su día de descanso, y Karin siendo arrastrada por Jugoo hace apenas un par de horas. Las labores del día habían terminado. Se supone que la casa está sola. La respiración se te acelera, te llevas una mano a la boca y otra al pecho. Tienes que calmarte.

Estas desnudo y llegar de nuevo hasta la habitación te parece algo casi imposible, no sin ser notado. Te inclinas un poco, distinguiendo una cabellera rubia y el sonido de algo chocando continuamente. Miras como unas manos se cierran contra las orillas del mesón y como una queja se escapa más elevada.

Vuelves a tu sitio, recargándote completamente sobre el mueble blanco, sabes quién es el único rubio que podría estar ahí aparte de ti, frunces el ceño.

Itachi detente… joder, mnh – la voz se quiebra, antes de transformarse en aguda y después ser solo un siseo continuo –

Solo un poco mas Dei – pide, en algo que tal vez tenía que sonar como una orden pero tiene toda llanura de ser un ruego disfrazado –

Cierras lo ojos, esa voz. Es grave y tiene un sello familiar que te resulta casi irónico. Itachi, Deidara había dicho Itachi. Te dejas caer al suelo para comenzar a gatear. Como si fueses un gato que trata de zafarse de una situación demasiado complicada. Porque tú lo sabes, la experiencia te lo dice, esos dos están follando. Y eso es algo que definitivamente no quieres ver, hay demasiada intimidad cargando el ambiente como para que te este asfixiando.

Respiras hondamente para continuar con tu humillante huida. No notas la presencia a menos de un metro de ti.

Con que tu eres el pequeño zorro – te detienes en seco, mascullando una maldición por lo bajo y alzando tu rostro.

Unos ojos negros te miran desde arriba. Miras al hombre alto, sin camisa y pantalones abiertos que se está poniendo de cuclillas para estar a tu altura. Te sonríe, mientras el grito de indignación de Deidara llena la habitación, masculla un par de palabras y se va a grandes zancadas sin mirar atrás.

Eres un mirón pequeño zorro - la sonrisa se agranda ante tu cara de susto, abres la boca para replicar, justificar tu presencia y la falta de decoro que él Uchiha mayor tiene. No haces nada, su rostro esta centímetros del tuyo, su largo cabello roza tus mejillas, su sonrisa es grande, hasta el punto en el que los ojos se le cierran –

Se retira, extendiendo la mano hacia ti mientras da un suspiro cuando gira su cabeza hacia la cocina. Solo están ustedes dos.

Se ha enojado – murmura para sí mismo Itachi – me has costado una follada ¿sabes? – te mira un momento. Estas desnudo. Camina hacia la cocina tomando un suéter de lana que te llega hasta las rodillas – no quiero que Sasuke también se enoje – tu asientes pasándote la pesada prende por sobre la cabeza. Él se sienta en una de las altas sillas y te invita hacer lo mismo. Obedeces más por la costumbre que por ser consciente de ello. Itachi se parece demasiado a Sasuke. – y dime, ¿has vuelto a forma parte de esta familia? –

Sientes por primera vez en muchas semanas, que necesitas una buena calada de un mentolado blanco. Te pregustas donde guardara Sasuke sus cigarrillos, y si se molestara que le robes unos cuantos.

Solo he venido a dormir – y no sabes porque eres honesto pero parece ser que lo recién dicho le ha agradado a Itachi –

Es una verdeara lastima – Itachi se pone de pie dando un segundo suspiro – la paga es buena pequeño zorro – su mano va hasta tu mejilla y acaricia las cicatrices en ellas, esas que cubre con maquillaje todos los días. –

Nii-san – ambos giran a la entrada, Sasuke con su camisa arrugada y su seño fruncido, esta recargado en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos suben y bajan rápido, analizándolo todo, desde el semen que quedo sobre el mesón hasta la mano de Itachi tocándote, hace un mohín con la boca casi imperceptible, pensamientos como no puede ser que eso sea un berrinche pasan a velocidad luz en tu cabeza – no puedes entrar a una casa ajena cada que se te antoje –

Observas como los ojos de Itachi se iluminan, todo a su alrededor cambia, su lenguaje corporal se relaja, y esa sonrisa que tu sabias era un burla, ahora es una pequeña subida de comisura de labios. Te suelta y gira con los brazos abiertos mientras camina hacia Sasuke y lo rodea, ocultándolo en su pecho. El menor se deja hacer, no replica ni pone resistencia, deja que la gran mano de su hermano se hunda en su cintura y que la otra se enrede en su cabello.

Itachi ama a Sasuke, lo exuda cada una de sus miradas, su voz se envuelve dulce, amable, como un caramelo derritiéndose al calor del fuego. La adoración destila silenciosamente.

Bajas de la silla, el corazón se te comprime, no son celos, ni es envidia. Es algo más grande, más pesado. Ese amor te golpea, hace que las rodillas te tiemblen y el deseo de ser tocado sobrepase la necesidad que estas acostumbrado a soportar. Iruka también te abrazaba así cada vez que regresabas de la escuela.

Pasas por el lado de ambos hermanos. Deidara está sentado en la sala, tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, esta fumando un Lucky Strike, reconoces su olor.

Bajas el escalón que separa la sala con el corredor que conecta las habitaciones y te sientas a su lado, él te mira, con los ojos entrecerrados y chasquea la lengua, estira su mano hasta tu boca y tu abres los labios recibiendo el cigarrillo, chupándolo con todas tus energías, los sueltas junto con todo el intoxicante humo que relaja tus hombros.

Todo el mundo desea enamorarse. Pero también todo el mundo desea recibir más amor del que a veces podría merecerse. Y tú formas parte de los segundos en esa lista que parece crecer más y más.

**XVI. ****Money is the anthem of success**

Lo escuchas llegar, ha sido una larga noche. Has regresado apenas una hora atrás, con la presencia de Sasuke colgando a tu espalda y con un beso en los labios que supo más dulce que amargo. El departamento estaba solo. Sabes que la jornada de Gaara se ha extendido más de lo normal, lleva más de dos semanas haciéndolo. Se están evitando. El contacto entre ambos se reduce a tus entrañas alojando la polla del pelirrojo antes de caer rendido y dormir dándote la espalda. Todo es una mierda. Su comportamiento, la forma en la que te mira, el tono de su voz. Tú has respondido cada una de igual o peor manera.

Ya no existe armonía. Te levantas del sofá para quitarte el conjunto improvisado que Sasuke te dio para que no tuvieras que vestirte de puta cara de nuevo. Escondes la ropa hasta el final del canasto de las prendas sucias. No sabes si es correcto darte o no un baño, no te sientes sucio, tampoco quieres sentirte como una hembra marcada.

El pelirrojo entra a la habitación, sus miradas se encuentra. El pestañea como si no creyese que estuvieras ahí. Como si tuviera que deshacerse de la resignación ya asumida de dormir solo esa noche. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece. Extrañas las sonrisas de Gaara, revuelves tu cabello relajándote ante su gesto afable. Esto es tan solo una etapa te dices. Todas las relaciones la tienen. Aunque tú propiamente no estés en ninguna.

Estiras tu mano para que se acerque a ti, todo pasa demasiado rápido. Tu cabeza rebota contra la pared, te encoges de dolor automáticamente. Estas atrapado entre el muro y el cuerpo del ojiverde. No lo ves pero lo sientes, estas incapacitado para abrir los ojos, una punzada rueda de tus sienes hasta el final del cuello. Estas aturdido.

Gaara nunca te ha levantado la voz en todos esos años en que lo conoces, sus toques siempre han sido delicados y hábiles. Gaara ha sido complaciente en el más mínimo detalle de todo lo que te rodea, ha tenido la sonrisa que siempre has querido ver, ha estado ahí en el lugar indicado en el momento justo, con la precisión de un orgulloso reloj suizo.

Es por eso que te mantienes con la cabeza hacia abajo cuando sientes que su mano estruja con rabia tu brazo. No te quejas. Él no dice nada. Son solo los dos en una habitación muy pequeña.

Se acerca, te pega aun más contra la pared y entierra su nariz en tu pecho. Huele el jazmín y el rastro de la esencia que quedo al haber portado el suéter del Uchiha mayor hace tan solo unos minutos.

Alza el rostro, sus enormes ojos verdes te devoran con impasibilidad. Él huele a alcohol barato y humo de cigarrillo. Inclina su cuerpo, rozando su nariz con la tuya.

Sientes aversión. Tus manos estrujan su cabello pelirrojo, lo halas hacia atrás, él no se retira.

Fuiste con él –

Su aliento choca contra tu rostro, cierras los ojos. Eso no es una acusación, es solo el hecho que ambos saben dicho en voz alta. Asientes levemente. Él da una respiración profunda, como si le hubieses dado un golpe que no esperaba. Te recuerdas que entre ustedes no hay secretos que no se digan entre desayunos de panqueques o tardes de lectura del pelirrojo y tus siestas sobre su costado. Aun así, la sensación de haber traicionado un acuerdo tácito te roza la moral que no tienes.

¿Volverás? –

Gaara habla sobre tus labios, tus dedos siguen enredados en sus cabellos, con la misma fuerza de jale que parece no tener ninguna clase de efecto. Continúas sin abrir los ojos. Subes ambos hombros. No sabes si la pregunta contiene en subtexto a Sasuke o a él mismo.

Gaara te suelta, pone una mano sobre la tuya en su cabeza y retira tu extremidad con cuidado. Miras su espalda, cada vez más lejana. Sale de la habitación. Escuchas la mesa caer. Un vaso romperse, la pared siendo golpeada y la puerta principal azotada.

Estas solo, en un apartamento que ahora te parece forastero. Sintiéndote un intruso en un lugar que tiene demasiadas cosas tuyas. Miras tu mano con algunos cabellos pelirrojos, hundes la cabeza en una camiseta que no te pertenece sin embargo no tienes intenciones de quitártela.

Estas lleno de olores, sensaciones y materia que no viene de ti. Tus entrañas son el depósito de semillas que nunca germinaran. Estas compuesto célula a célula de Sasuke y de Gaara.

Cubres tus ojos, tratado de poner tu amor sobre una balanza mientras ignoras como es que se inclina hacia un solo lado, antes de que el ruido del sistema de engranaje rebobine y se incline hacia el otro.

El amor es un caprichoso.

Son las 3 de la mañana de principios de febrero. Caminas por las calles solitarias, alejándote despacio del apartamento de Gaara, abandonando no solo el hogar, sino la ciudad donde también se encuentra Sasuke.

Ninguna vez miras hacia atrás.


	5. Chapter 5

∞ **Titulo**: "Say goodbye"

∞ **Autor: **_YUKI-NII__**. **_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting **NC17

∞ **Pareja**: SasuNaru

∞ **N/A **Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen: **Naruto ve como todo cae poco a poco, Naruto abre sus piernas tratando de sostenerlo todo. A veces el amor no es suficiente.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Capitulo 5.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**XVII.** **Walk along the path that leads to the garden**

Los sueños están forjados de carencias y esperanzas, son torres frágiles construidas por manos temblorosas llenas de cemento denso y deseos de estructura. Los sueños son la representación no onírica de la angustia por obtener algo bueno en medio de toda la mierda. Son egoístas y beneficiosos. Los sueños no tienen una planeación administrativa ni análisis de revisión.

Los sueños son la vía de escape a una vida mejor.

Miras las luces de una ciudad que debería estar dormida, sin embargo está en la cumbre del pandemónium, entre el éxtasis de la música con bajos a un volumen elevado, humo de cigarrillo, alcohol de colores y risas frenéticas.

Una mano te sostiene de la cintura, adentrándote en el lugar que tiene nombre de demonio del último circulo del infierno. Sus dedos largos y blancos se adaptan a tu columna, como si fuesen una melodía de piano que recorre cada vertebra.

Es alto y tiene una sonrisa amable. Te encontró vagando cerca de su plantel, te dio agua y un poco de comida. Te pregunto tu nombre y que sabias hacer, ahora es tu jefe en un pequeño taller donde se reparan maquinas domesticas.

Su nombre es Obito, tiene el cabello corto y siempre lleva unos escandalosos goggles naranjas que usa cada vez que revisa una maquina donde podría llenarse de aceite. Come muchas paletas porque ha dejado el cigarrillo, que los vicios matan descomunalmente rápido y él aun tiene demasiados planes como para quedarse a la mitad del camino.

Ha pasado poco más de una semana desde ese encuentro y tú te has encariñado demasiado rápido con alguien que rebasa los treinta y tiene una risa de niño de 12.

Esa noche, y tras despedir a Rin, encargada contable que va hasta los fines de semana, Obito ha propuesto que fueran a tomar algo, que quiere escuchar tu historia de escapismo. Porque sabe que estas huyendo. Que la confianza nace de hablar en excesivas cantidades con una persona y él quiere tener ese bebe contigo.

Pones una excusa tras otra durante todo el día. Obito lo permite hasta que pasado el atardecer te recuerda que te hospedas con él, así que en realidad no hay escapatoria, su intención es hacértela más fácil con una buena cerveza, una multitud y mucha distracción si las palabras te superan y ocupas una válvula de escape. El hombre de oscura cabellera es perspicaz, sonríes, resignándote a seguirlo.

Bajan la escalera en forma de caracol, las luces de neón colisionan muchas veces contra tus cansados ojos, todo eso te trae recuerdos, la última vez que estuviste en un lugar así tenias 17, una credencial falsa y mucha oxitócica saturándote el cerebro.

Recorren la pista de baile, encontrando una mesita desocupada, Obito te sienta en el sillón de piel mientras te indica que va por bebidas, asientes echando la cabeza hacia atrás. La música te lame la piel y besa tus tímpanos. Te penetra de una sola estocada, llenando cada vena y arteria. Esta dentro de ti, se te sale por los ojos y los labios, tarareas junto a la voz femenina que repite una y otra vez aquel verso dedicado anónimamente hacia ti y otro millar más de personas, que "estoy drogada todo el tiempo, para no pensar más en ti"

Naruto – una mano sobre tu hombro te hace girar a la derecha. La sonrisa que muestra toda la dentadura te recibe – no sabía que te gustaba, debí preguntar – lleva una mano tras su cabeza, a la vez que te muestra la marca de cerveza importada, sonríes, indicándole que esta bien. Toma asiento a tu lado y deja ambas botellas color ámbar en la mesita – supongo que estás listo para una diarrea verbal - saca una paleta de la usada chaqueta de cuero, llevándola directo a la boca. El humo de cigarrillo le está afectando un poco –

Obito – tus azules ojos enfocan sus afilados rasgos tiene un aire familiar.- yo…yo… -desvías la mirada, Obito suspira –

Definitivamente no estás listo – toma un trago de su cerveza antes de hacer una mueca, tu ríes ante su gesto de acusación a la botella por el amargo sabor que ha dejado en su lengua – como sea, no trates de mentir, odio cuando las personas mienten. – tu asientes despacio compartiendo el sentimiento. Después de todo no es la vergüenza la que te impide comenzar con un monologo muy largo, sino tu convicción de no involucrar a alguien que ha sido bueno contigo sin pedir más que ser el receptor de motivos que nadie más entendería –

Soy huérfano – comienzas, el alza su bebida y la choca contra la que permanece en la mesita, entiendes el gesto con la misma velocidad con que una ola de empatía te cubre el pecho – tenía un tutor, él murió el año pasado – Obito asiente solemne, invitándote a continuar – tenía cáncer, leucemia. El dinero comenzó a escasear. – esa es quizás la primera vez que expones tus razones en voz alta, sientes que tienes todo el derecho de ser juzgado ante lo que parece una excusa patética ante tus acciones pasadas – comencé a trabajar de puta – Obito deja escapar el dulce de su boca antes de girarse por completo –

¿Cuántos? – habla apresurado tomando una de tus manos –

¿Ah? -

¿Cuántos años tenias cuando hiciste eso? – habla más deprisa, las palabras se le atoran en la lengua –

17 – cierra los ojos de golpe, mientras su cabeza se mueve ambos lados, negando un hecho irrefutable – Obito – le llamas cuando notas que no ha dejado de negar continuamente. Pones tus manos sobre sus mejillas para detener el movimiento –

Continua – respira hondo – Naruto, continua –

No estás muy seguro de cumplir su petición, sin embargo te recuerdas que es como una deuda que no quieres tener con él. Le cuentas de Gaara, de como la enfermedad consumió demasiado rápido a Iruka y de cómo entraste al bajo mundo de la mano de Sasuke. Le dices de los días de tranquilidad en los que eras feliz, si omitías el ligero vacio que aun sigue en ti. En como Sasuke regreso, en como Gaara se alejo. En como huiste como un cobarde superado por primera vez ante la situación.

Cuando terminas, ya es un nuevo día. Hay más de 10 botellas de cerveza y el lugar no tarda en cerrar. Obito no ha dicho nada mas solo se levanta, toma tu mano y caminan hacia fuera. El amanecer pinta el cielo de tonos cálidos, vas dos pasos atrás del mayor que oprime sus dedos entre los tuyos. Mientras evita mirarte durante todo el camino.

Llegan a un edificio que no supera los 4 pisos. Era una empresa antes de caer en la quiebra en el 88. Ahora es un complejo de departamentos en un barrio hogareño de clase baja. De esos que tienen muchas plantas y de un color ocre uniforme que te recuerda a la escuela pública.

La puerta se abre dejando escapar un reclamo en forma de ladrido, Panku, el pequeño perro color marrón sube sus patas sobre tu pierna mientras mueve su cola. Es casi como si quisiera escalarte. Obito sigue sin soltarte.

No sabes si ahora él te tiene asco, si esa es la última vez que veras el departamento que es pequeño para más de una persona, pero fue un riesgo que decidiste tomar, mas por gratitud que por continuar perteneciendo a un lugar que no puedes llamar hogar. Sientes de pronto como es que la cabeza del de cabellos oscuros se sitúa sobre tu espalda. Y como es que se va humedeciendo, unos brazos te rodean. Tu estatura que queda por debajo del promedio para tu edad te hace encajar perfectamente en el hueco de su pecho.

Obito – él te aprieta aun mas, esta susurrando algo que no llegas a entender del todo – Obito – haces un segundo intento, los sollozos te rompen la piel, ante aquel extraño de sonrisa amable y adicción por los dulces. Los hipos tiemblan en tus músculos –

Déjame – y su voz quebradiza te llega con lentitud – déjame llorar por ti – todo se detiene por un segundo. Los ladridos de Panku, el llanto, el tiempo, y tus pensamientos – porque no se qué otra jodida cosa puedo hacer – y lo dice de una forma tan honesta que tú crees que en ese instante te ha preñado con ese bebe de confianza que tanto quiere tener contigo –

Los sueños, son intangibles. Igual que tu amor. Son creaciones nacidas de momentos y detalles demasiados pequeños y poco duraderos, aun así, entre la bruma en la que una escondes lo poco que no quieres que nadie vea y tu carencia por que alguien tome tus pedazos rotos solo para armarte y no para solo usarte, es que notas como es que Obito es el tipo de persona que rebosa de tanta convicción en creer que el mundo puede ser un lugar mejor que te contagia hasta las moléculas, y tu también quieres creer que aun puedes reír antes de que la vida te quiera abrir de piernas para cogerte, después de todo, las grandes manos de Obito ahora te ayudaran a sostener aquello que antes no podías.

**XVIII Was a solitary game called "love"**

Las coincidencias no existen. Los accidentes tienen un mal concepto. Y las casualidades son demasiado certeras para ser probabilidades de una muestra aleatoria.

Tomas los ganchos de agitación sobre la repisa, te secas el sudor y te inclinas nuevamente hacia la enorme lavadora de un escandaloso color rojo. Esa mañana ha estado algo saturada. Han llegado 2 refrigeradores, una plancha y un juego de lavadora y secadora. El mes está por cerrar, las cuentas se acumulan en una tabla de corcho en la pared frontal.

Rin, que ha llegado más temprano de lo usual, se ha encerrado con Obito en un pequeño cuarto de no más de 2 metros cuadrados. Has aprendido, con los tres meses que llevas ahí, que esa es la señal inequívoca de un regaño por parte de la chica castaña a su amigo. Obito suele hacer gastos impulsivos que hacen desequilibrar la frágil economía del taller.

"Eres un pésimo empresario" le susurra resignada Rin cada final de semana en la que Obito quiere celebrar que por fin hay un día de descanso y hay un nuevo restaurant en donde quiere comer. Por lo regular este suele ser en realidad un pequeño puesto de ramen, "porque hay que encontrar uno que te guste Naruto. Esto es importante."

Ríes, ante su meta de enamorarte de un lugar especifico para esa comida en particular. Piensas que nada se puede comprar con el Ichiraku y sus días de 2x1. Tallas tu nariz mientras sacudes la cabeza. Te has propuesto no recordar, como si ese fuese el momento perfecto para trazar la línea que divide lo que fue de lo que será. Casi deshaciéndote de tu propia vida antes de que Obito te diera por primera vez un enérgico buenos días con un emparedado de pavo. Casi como una rebobinación en el punto exacto.

Oyes las bisagras de la vieja puerta de la oficina al abrirse y como es que Obito parece azorado y un poco molesto. Su seño esta fruncido y se muerde el labio inferior. La castaña por el contrario parece haber ganado una dura batalla. Se despide de ti con una sonrisa mientras con un grito nada femenino le recuerda a Obito cerrar una hora antes el taller.

Si, si. Lo que digas – rumea el azabache, haciendo un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia – acorraladora- masculla, sentándose en el tapete donde una desarmada plancha lo espera toda cables y conexiones. –

Te levantas, limpiándote las manos con una franela que cuelga de hebilla de tu roto pantalón. Nunca habías visto a Obito molesto más allá de una pelea tonta. Caminas hacia el sentándote a su lado, él voltea, aprieta los labios y se deja caer a tu costado. El mal humor a pasado para darle vía libre a un berrinche, ves como sus mejillas se inflan y como cierra los ojos. La ternura que ese gesto evoca en ti te hace sentir melancólico. Casi como si algo ahí funcionara de una manera inversa en la que el adulto responsable eres tú y el chiquillo con derecho a réplica es Obito.

¿Hambre? – susurras bajito. Con las manos como apoyo tras tu espalda y la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo el ventilador de techo girar –

Hambre – responde incorporándose de inmediato – quiero un omelet, con mi nombre escrito encima de el –

No sé hacer omelet – y el te sonríe, todo rayo de sol y calidez matinal –

Yo tampoco – te da la mano para ayudar a levantarte, para cerrar el taller y caminar las cuadras al apartamento. –

Vas por tu vieja polera colgada en una silla, la traslucida camiseta sin mangas esta algo sudada, se te pega a la espalda y en el vientre. Obito espera con una paleta en la boca y tarareando una canción del comercial para un detergente de ropa que se le hace demasiado movido y con buen ritmo.

Oyes de pronto como una discusión ha comenzado de la nada. Asomas la cabeza terminando de ajustarte la prenda, miras a Obito haciendo espaciamientos, los hombros rectos y la espalda tensa frunces el entrecejo y te apresuras a llegar hasta la puerta.

…¿Cómo que te adelantaste? Tú llegas siempre tarde – y su voz suena con un reproche cansino. Algo que es constante y absoluto, que se ha dicho cientos de veces y que ya está en un subtexto para cualquier entendimiento –

En mi defensa Rin dijo que era ayer en la noche – escuchas la risa suave. Casi como un disfrute de las reacciones que la sola presencia del dueño de la voz produce en alguien como él azabache-

Como sea. Te ves más viejo – los hombros se relajan, el cuerpo se acerca al otro en algo natural. Como si siempre compartieran un espacio vital demasiado reducido para ser aceptable –

Tú no has cambiado nada – y señala los goggles en la cabeza del mas bajo – un niño con cuerpo de anciano –

Sales justo cuando la estridente voz de Obito que grita que aun es joven te alcance, en el momento preciso en que Obito calla y ríe al verte y la persona frente a él gira para hallar la fuente de diversión.

Las casualidades simplemente no existen.

Naruto – oyes su voz sorprendida, das un paso hacia atrás automático, como un animal asustado ante el cañón de una escopeta –

Kakashi, ustedes… ¿se conocen? – y Obito se acerca hasta Naruto, aun no nota como es que el cuerpo del menor tiembla y los ojos se le desvían – el mundo es pequeño –

Pero Kakashi no contesta, tus manos se elevan hacia el brazo de Obito, como si eso te conectara con la realidad, para volver más tangible el momento. Más creíble y sin escapatoria.

Después de todo, si uno no afrenta las situaciones ellas vendrán exigiendo atención. Las caderas de la vida ya se están posicionando entre tus piernas.


	6. Chapter 6

∞ **Titulo**: "Say goodbye"

∞ **Autor: **_YUKI-NII__**. **_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting **NC17

∞ **Pareja**: SasuNaru

∞ **N/A **Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen: **Naruto ve como todo cae poco a poco, Naruto abre sus piernas tratando de sostenerlo todo. A veces el amor no es suficiente.

∞ **Advertencia: Cambio de pov de personaje**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Capitulo. 6**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**XIX.** **LETTERS WRITTEN IN LATE APRIL**

Las personas no cambian. Crecen. Evolucionan para convertirse en algo mejor. O se atascan, como una carreta a la cual se le ha roto una de las llantas, quedando inmóvil dentro de un cuadro delimitado, donde todos los factores del ambiente exterior la corrosionan, hasta entrar en sus briznas y podrir la madera

Las personas no cambian. Son como capuces de crisálida que se rasgan continuamente por cuchillos afinados, momentos importantes de una vida. Un nacimiento, una persona, una perdida, la muerte. Cada uno con un filo diferente, todos comparte el mismo objetivo, desgarras la frágil capa, una por una.

Las personan no cambian. Son una metamorfosis mal diseñada de miedos, sonrisas y lazos.

Te encuentras poniendo la mesa, Rin en la cocina con una cuchara como objeto amenazante protege lo que aun esta en el fuego "que la pasta aun no esta lista joder"

Ves aparecer a Obito por la puerta que conecta el diminuto comedor y cocina, tiene la mano inflamada y masculla algo entre dientes que no puedes entender muy bien. Sietes su brazo rodear tu cintura, y su mentón recargarse en tu hombro, giras un poco dándole un sonrisa cómplice, abres la boca recibiendo un trozo de la comida pre cocida que ha alcanzado a robar.

Kakashi los mira desde el silloncito azul, escondido tras su novela de dudosa procedencia. Suspiras, te has salvado por casi nada, la aparición casi divina de la dueña de la plancha ha desviado la conversación. No quieres mentirle a Obito. Kakashi deja el libro sobre su regazo antes de estirar la mano y llamar la atención del azabache tras tu espalda.

Te sorprende la docilidad con la que Obito te suelta suavemente y camina hacia al de cabellos grises. Murmurando malas palabras y chasqueando la lengua, se sienta con reverencia natural a su lado, en el silloncito, mientras le da una maléfica mirada a la novela de color naranja.

Sigues siendo un pervertido Kakashi- le acusa con una sonrisa burlona, el otro solo se alza de hombros- descarado – Kakashi repite la acción. Obito entrecierra los ojos ante el poco interés del médico por discutir antes de ser empujado contra el respaldo –

Tu mirada se encuentra entonces con la de Kakashi que en ese momento se recarga sobre el hombro del azabache y te sonríe mientras el otro trata de alejarlo. Das un paso hacia atrás, como si algo invisible te hubiera empujado de repente. Frunces el seño. Y continuas colocando la mesa. Sabias, desde la primera vez que lo viste, que ese hombre era particularmente curioso. Aun así reprimes cualquier tipo de queja sobre su comportamiento, después de todo fue él el que estuvo a cargo de Iruka.

Iruka, con sus enormes ojos miel y su voz de mando que a veces te provocaba escalofríos y otras más una ola casi obscena de ternura. Tus manos aprietan el pequeño plata de cerámica antes de hacer un crush y que lo sueltes al sentir algo trapazarte la piel.

Naruto – y Obito que con un complejo de madre con su pollito corre hasta ti, toma tu mano con cuidado y luego te mira – Naruto – sus oscuros ojos tiemblan, tú apartas la mirada, la sangre mancha el piso en pequeñas gotas. Ha sido un accidente, el asiente como si pudiera leer tus pensamientos – iré por el botiquín –

Rin se asoma minutos después, con un poco de salsa de tomate en la mejilla y solicitando que traigan las bebidas. Te mira con la mano en alto y con un lloroso Obito acuclillado a tus pies, alza una ceja, Kakashi envuelve una venda alrededor de tu extremidad.

¿Qué ocurrió? – se acerca ante ti, tu le sonríes y ella suspira, acostumbrada a tus pequeños accidentes- solo ten más cuidado Naruto – dice en un regaño que no tiene el efecto esperado – Obito – miras el rostro del azabache alzarse, hay lagrimas alrededor de sus ojos – anda, anda, deja el drama y ve a comprar bebidas – lo miras dudar –

Estoy bien, tebayo – él te mira unos segundos, como si fuera un polígrafo que detecta cuando mientes, asiente y se levanta –

Bien, seguiré con la cena – Rin, desaparece tras la puerta casi al mismo tiempo que Obito sale por la entrada principal –

Echas la cabeza hacia atrás, por irónico que parezca, quedarte a solas con Kakashi te relaja, cierras los ojos. Oyes el sonido de una silla ser arrastrada hasta colocarse a tu lado. Kakashi saca una cajetilla. La misma marca que la que Obito fumaba, da unos golpecitos al objeto antes de sacar uno y encenderlo con el zippo que le ofreces. Da una calada y luego te lo pasa, lo oyes sacar el humo en una exhalación que parece más un golpe de aire.

Ha pasado tiempo – murmura. Tu asientes – lo lamento – repite lo mismo que te dijo hace más de medio año. Vuelves a asentir. Le regresas el cigarrillo. –

Kakashi, que ahora mantiene los ojos cerrados igual que tú, en un nexo vivo de algo que era toda tu felicidad, puedes alcanzar a oler el aroma de antiséptico y alcohol en sus ropas. Huele a hospital. Huele a medico, a oncólogo, a poco esperanza y mucha muerte, el estomago se te revuelve.

Han preguntado por ti – la voz de Kakashi te atrae nuevamente. Giras con lentitud hacia él, hay una arritmia naciendo en tu corazón – las enfermeras se encariñaron con el rubio del jugo de durazno. Nunca les dijiste tu nombre – te relajas visiblemente sobre la silla mientras llevas una mano detrás de la cabeza –

La voz de Obito desde la entrada, quejándose ante la falta de té negro en la tienda hace que el de cabellos grises se levante y se aleje de ti, lo miras apagar el cigarrillo a medio terminar y mover sus manos en el aire para despejarlo del humo. Rin sale también con una olla que huele a tomate con especias y llama a todo el mundo a la mesa. Los miras a los tres por un momento. Kakashi tiene un gesto de aburrimiento casi natural ocultando su sonrisa, Obito un poco mas risueño acerca su rostro a la cacerola, Rin, hace un pequeño mohín con su boca en medio de ambos hombres.

De repente el cuadro te parece tan perfecto que te preguntas que si eso no es una serie de televisión, donde todos tendrán un final feliz.

…

Pasadas las once con tres cervezas encima, historias de preparatoria y secretos vergonzosos Kakashi anuncia su partida. Todos convergen en el suelo alrededor de una mesita de madera que ha visto tiempos mejores. Has estado observando los ojos de Obito mirar con atención al médico, eso ha ocurrido durante toda la noche. Es como una polilla danzando alrededor de un haz de luz, girando en una órbita familiar en un movimiento tan casual, que si no estuvieras a su lado jamás hubieses notado. Miras como sus ojos brillan antes de cerrarse y apagarse.

Rin a tu derecha murmura cosas dormida. Tiene la cabeza apoyada entre las piernas de Kakashi que de vez en cuando acaricia sus castaños cabellos para calmarla y que vuelva a conciliar sus sueños. Obito gatea hasta él. Para tomar su lugar, con suavidad Kakashi alza un poco el cuerpo de la mujer, para depositarlo sobre dos enormes cojines. Obito lo mira sin comprender.

Pasara la noche aquí – le susurra, como si confirmara algún acuerdo viejo que ahora es ley. Obito asiente – bien –

El de cabellos grises se levanta con algo de dificultad, sus piernas están un poco entumecidas así que camina alrededor de la sala para tomar el ritmo adecuado. Obito le imita, dándole una sonrisa de labios morados por la paleta que aun está en su boca. Kakashi ha estado fumando toda la noche, cuidando de que el humo no toque al azabache. Exhalándolo hacia el lado contrario y escondiéndolo después tras su espalda, su cuerpo fungiendo como una barrera improvisada. Eso no ha evitado que el otro coma mas paletas de las acostumbradas y lloriquee un poco para sentir un poquito del intoxícate olor de los Malboro rojo.

Iré por tu abrigo – anuncia el azabache. Alejándose hacia la única habitación con camas del departamento. –

Te dejas caer hacia atrás, recostándote en el suelo. Es curioso, la manera en la que los tres parecen, mas una vieja familia que se reúne cada domingo, que tres amigos que se ven solo un par de veces al año. Piensas en Gaara en su obsesión casi esquizofrénica de comas más que solo ramen. En como acomoda todo a una altura accesible para ti. Y como evita poner películas de terror cuando estas cercan, a pesar de ser su género preferido, como ha mudado todos los objetos que podrían asustarte dentro de una caja. Y te hace panqueques cuando nota que estas triste. Son acciones tan silenciosas, pero que tienen su propio código entre ambos. Te giras sobre tu costado, encogiendo las piernas hasta quedar en posición fetal. Extrañas al pelirrojo.

Lo extrañas demasiado.

Naruto – la voz de Kakashi demasiado cerca de ti te obliga a hundirte sobre ti mismo antes de ser capaz de abrir los ojos, bates tus pestañas en una búsquedas porque las lagrimas que intentan salir con desesperación vuelvan hacia adentro. El de cabellos grises espera mientras desvía la mirada para darte un poco de espacio. –

¿Sucede algo? – tu voz suena ronca, haces un esfuerzo por que la compostura continúe intacta. Lo miras suspirar con pesar, antes de alzar el rostro y mirar que la puerta de la habitación de Obito aun permanezca cerrada –

No puedes huir para siempre – posa sus manos sobre sus rodillas esta en cuclillas –además, no hay lugar donde esconderse – se incorpora, llevando una mano hasta sus cabellos y revolverlos – el apellido de Obito, ¿lo sabes? – niegas con la cabeza confundido, asuntado y un poco alterado – pregúntaselo –

Aquí esta – Obito llega ante ambos – Naruto, acompañare a Kakashi hasta su auto cuida de Rin – el azabache te sonríe, ajeno al temblar de tu cuerpo, asientes –

Kakashi se despide de ti desde el umbral de la puerta principal, y sale al corredor, Obito termina de atarse los zapatos un tanto apresurado al ya no ver al médico a su lado.

Obito – le llamas antes de que desaparezca también – podrías decirme tu apellido –

Obito respinga antes de verte curioso – es raro que preguntes hasta ahora – ríe – pensé que ya te lo había dicho – niegas con la cabeza, el te sonríe – es Uchiha, Obito Uchiha – mira hacia fuera – ah, Kakashi espera joder – sale sin mirar atrás. Obito no nota tu gesto de pánico ante lo recién dicho –

Media hora después, y con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, Obito llega al departamento, murmura un idiota por lo bajo. Kakashi ha besado su frente con una enorme sonrisa, mientras le decía muy bajito y como un mantra que no se dará nunca por vencido.

Obito conoce los sentimientos con tintes de amor que danzan entre ambos, es la primera vez que uno de los dos declara la guerra.

Se deja caer al lado de una muy dormida Rin, nota un post it de color verde sobre la mesita junto a una cerveza a punto de terminar, estira su mano para leer una oración que no rebasa las 13 palabras, su gesto se descompone, se para con algo de dificultad y corre hasta la habitación encontrándola vacía, recorre el pequeño departamento antes de cubrir su rostro con ambas manos y sentir la frustración invadir todo su sistema.

"Gracias por todo. Cuida a Rin y no olvides arreglar la plancha. Naruto."

**XX.** **SOMETIMES IT IS MORE THAN MAGIC**

El 95, fue un año jodido. Más de lo que estabas acostumbrado, más de lo que tu cuerpo y mente podrían resistir. Lo bautizaste como el año negro a principios de febrero. Esa es la fecha en la que tus hermanos murieron por intoxicación. Una fuga de gas desde el patio trasero, fue cuestión de horas dijeron los médicos.

Fue también en ese mes, en que te viste incapaz, por primera vez, de cumplir con la cuota de la esquina. Los gastos de un precario funeral, la renta y deudas a pagar te robaban el alimento que quisieras llevar a tu boca. Perdiste más de 5 kilos, tus clientes lo notaron. No les agrado.

El jefe de la zona, te cambio de lugar, justo hacia la quinta avenida. La zona más pobre. Los números, por lógica dejaban de cuadrar. Tenias que doblar tu servicio junto a las horas de trabajo, si querías por lo menos obtener un poco de margen de ganancia y cubrir todos los gastos que parecían te comerían de un día a otro. Estuviste tentado demasiadas veces a ceder al único impulso que habías tenido en toda tu vida, de huir lejos, esconderte y llorar como un niño pequeño.

Levantaste la cabeza en alto y recordaste, que ese era el único lugar donde podías pertenecer, ese ere el único lugar en el mundo que te quedaba porque ya no tenías nada.

Cambiaste la casa, que te quedaba demasiado grande, por un viejo departamento cerca de la quinta avenida. Te acostumbraste a una comida al día, y a que tu ropa cubriera solo la tercera parte de tu cuerpo. Te adaptaste a los autos viejos y al olor de la marihuana después de una sesión de sexo a las apuradas. Te hiciste cliente frecuente de los moteles de la zona. Adquiriste gusto por el café negro del restaurante destartalado de enfrente del apartamento.

Todo cambio despacio. La voz de Temari comenzó a desaparecer de tus recuerdos. No recordabas si tu hermana olía a coco o era una mezcla de su aroma con el de tu antiguo hogar. Conservaste el maquillaje purpura de Kankuro junto a su primera marioneta. La soledad de un piso vacío acompañado del sabor del látex en la madrugada fue una constante con la que te encariñaste demasiado rápido.

Ese año, el invierno se extendió hasta abril. Tus defensas no preparadas a resistir tantos meses en precarias condiciones se pusieron en huelga. La gripe era algo tan común durante esa temporada que no te sorprendió despertar con la garganta adolorida.

Tomaste mucha agua y dormiste todo lo que pudiste. Ese mismo día, después de llevar las flores al cementerio, tomaste la esquina de siempre, con esos pantalones de cuero que te hacían sudar las piernas y la polera sin mangas que te ajustaba a la espalda. El termostato marcaba -2 grados. Tú estabas transpirando como si estuvieses en pleno verano.

Te recargaste un momento en la pared. Demasiado mareado como para seguirle el juego al auto estacionado que no se decidía entre una mamada o follarte en los asientos traseros. Cerraste los ojos un momento, tu cuerpo temblaba. Apretaste la quijada.

Disculpa – abriste los ojos, tratando de enfocar al dueño de la voz que sentías te atravesaba los tímpanos - ¿estás bien? – era rubio, con ojos azules. Enormes ojos azueles. Parecía como si el cielo te estuviese observando en una versión personalizada –

El auto siguió avanzando. Frunciste el ceño, el rubio idiota había ahuyentado a un potencial cliente. Una mano sobre tu frente te provoco un espasmo

Estas ardiendo tebayo – la nota de alarma en la infantil voz te hizo chasquear la lengua. No apartaste su mano, se sentía fresca, se sentía bien – necesitas ir al doctor – y se acercó mas a ti, hablando despacio, con cuidado como si meditara si su sugerencia era una molestia – voy hacia la farmacia podría acompañarte – su brazo se enredo con el tuyo –

Aun ahora, no estás seguro porque lo acompañaste. Solo sabes que el pensamiento de estar siguiendo al sol, no dejo de rondar tu afiebrada cabeza.

Se presento como Naruto, y explico, sin que tú se lo preguntaras, que es lo que compraría. Te interrogo un poco nervioso y pagó la consulta con el doctor. Te llevo hasta su apartamento y te dio un caldo de pollo recién hecho, te acostó en el sofá y estuvo ahí, hasta que los ojos te pesaron demasiado y las defensivas de tu cuerpo cayeron estrepitosa y patéticamente.

Dormiste un día entero. Entre cambio de cobertores, caldos improvisados, y la voz infantil llenando cada espacio vacío. Conociste a Iruka y su sonrisa maternal. Comiste ramen por vez primera y pensaste, que el mundo no es tan jodido de vez en cuando.

Te escabulliste de ahí, la segunda noche, mientras todos dormían.

No sabias como dar las gracias sin sentir que era una despedida, de esas que se dicen cuando se sabe que jamás se volverá a ver a alguien así. Dejaste abierta la posibilidad más como una seguridad personal que como un hecho de que volviera a pasar.

Unos días después un temerario rubio hacia la función de una esposa en entrenamiento, llevándote el almuerzo antes de que tu horario no oficial de puta comenzara y hablando de lo que ese día le había ocurrido, como si odiase el silencio y no pudiera permitirse ningún hueco entre su voz y el viento. Lo observabas, la angustia escondida tras sus parpados, la energía disminuyendo cada día un poco más. El cáncer de Iruka también estaba consumiendo a Naruto a pasos agigantados.

Trataste, mas por un agradecimiento por la comida, que por iniciativa propia a ayudarle a llenar sus monologo insustancial con pequeños ruiditos provenientes de tu voz, el te miraba asombrado cada vez que esto ocurría, te daba una enorme sonrisa y decía tu nombre en un susurro.

Eso inflamaba tu pecho de algo cálido, eso y el café caliente que te preparaba con tanta devoción.

Una semana pasó rápido, comenzaste a ganar peso, tu humor se volvió bueno, los clientes lo notaron, tu racha de números ganadores subió.

Gaara – te llamo un jueves de la segunda semana con los labios llenos de chocolate y con urgencia en su voz - ¿te duele? ¿Cuándo ellos lo hacen, te duele? – y te lo pregunto como si se lo hubiese pensado mucho antes de hacerlo, con temor a la respuesta e indiscreción como un algo genético difícil de suprimir. –

Cerraste los ojos, incapaz de entender porque entre todo lo que pudo haber querido saber se encontraba eso como la máxima prioridad. Lo miraste, todo ojos azules y preocupación destilante, una pequeña sonrisa afloro dentro de ti. Asentiste con la cabeza despacio, te miro, bajo el rostro y después se dejo caer entre el hueco entre tus manos y piernas que se formaba de estar sentado en el suelo. Rodeo tu cuello y te ofreció chocolate. Te miraste a ti mismo, con un pantalón ceñido y una polera sin mangas. Lo miraste a él, con una bufanda tejido, suéter y botas altas. Sentiste de repente como si estuvieses manchando algo, trataste de apartarlo, él se aferro más fuerte a ti.

Te rendiste mucho antes de siquiera considerarlo, caíste bajo su abrazo como un cervatillo herido, lamiendo tus heridas y depositando el respeto que nadie más tenia.

La tercera y cuarta semana fueron rápidas y cómodas, ya tenias líneas completas de conversación, te adecuaste a su ritmo de trabajo y cuidados hacia Iruka, los visitaste los fines de semana y le enseñaste a preparar té de olong. Adoptaste una rutina a su disposición. Y te sentiste como una estrella en el cielo, apagada la mitad del tiempo en la que se estaba solo y encendida ante el menor atisbo de su cabello rubio y su infantil voz.

El quinto mes desde su encuentro llego rápido. Igual que las noticias de que el cáncer era terco y continuaba ganando terreno dentro del cuerpo de Iruka. Uno de tus clientes, doctor de la central medica, te escucho hablar por primera vez más que solo gemidos y sucios pedidos. Indujiste el tema como si fuese solo curiosidad, el te leyó entre líneas, acostumbrado a encontrar el problema principal dentro de las cosas que no tienen voz propia. Te dio su tarjeta junto a un pase, indicándote donde se conseguiría medicina para esa enfermedad en particular a un precio accesible. Esa noche le diste la mamada de su vida.

Al día siguiente, y con un Naruto en pos de cachorrito triste le mostraste la farmacia. Naruto lloro por más de una hora sobre tu cuello. Rodeaste su cintura y hundiste tu rostro en su cabello. La felicidad a veces es amorfa y caprichosa. Tu tenias tanto de no verla que no la reconociste de inmediato, aun así, la inflamación en tu pecho revoloteo como un pajarito durante todo ese tiempo.

La rutina continuo, como añadido ahora tu también ayudabas a cuidar de Iruka cuando Naruto era retenido por más tiempo de lo habitual en su trabajo en el supermercado, el castaño de sonrisa maternal te trataba como si fueses un miembro más de esa familia pequeñita que conformaban Naruto y él. Perteneciste de nuevo a un hogar. Naruto, quien ahora parecía mas una luz artificial, te mostro fotografías de una vida que ya no tenia, te empapo de sueños que moría uno a uno cada día. No fue su intención pero te hizo recordar la tuya. Él trato de mostrarte que tal vez se podía regresar con mucho esfuerzo y paciencia a los días donde el sol bríllame mejor. Quisiste creerle e ignorar como es que la vida a veces se la metía tan adentro que lo obligaba a caminar con piernas temblorosas en suelo en continuo movimiento.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que todo se fuera de nuevo a la mierda y tú, tal demonio con contrato en mano, te vieras ofreciéndole un lugar junto a ti, en una esquina pobre y peligrosa, como una solución a sus problemas financieros, a sus llanto de desesperación y a la determinación de mantener ahí a Iruka, atado a la vida.

Naruto, todo ojos con un cielo sucio, y sonrisas faltas de amor, acepto. Lo llevaste a tu departamento, "será poco tiempo, tienes que volver con Iruka" ambos sabían lo que pasaría.

Eso no fue hacer el amor, fue una serie de técnicas y lecciones básicas que le ayudarían a sobrevivir. Aun así Naruto tembló, pregunto si dolería y se aferro a tu espalda. Lo besaste mas como una táctica de distracción que para llenar el momento que se presentaba como adecuado para tal acción. Naruto se relajo, te recibió en su interior, en ningún momento sus bocas se separaron, se bebían los gemidos uno del otro.

Aun ahora te sigues diciendo que eso no fue hacer amor, a pesar de que haya sido la primera vez de ambos, tu metiéndola, y él recibiendo. Aun a pesar de que ahí hubo confianza y entrega. Aun a pesar de que si hubo un poquito de la dosis de amor, aunque solo fuera de parte tuya.

El 95, paso de ser el año negro a ser solo el 95. Naruto comenzó a trabajar a tu lado, trayendo comida para dos y sosteniéndolo todo para cuidar la imagen que Iruka no solo tenía de él sino de ti también. Y cada vez que el rubio de ojos azules apagados y sonrisas de actor profesional tomaba tu mano para caminar hacia casa, tus pensamiento de haber ensuciado algo cobraba fuerza y te obligaba a mirarlo antes de recordar al chico preocupado y de buenas intenciones de la primera vez.

Han pasado cinco años desde entonces, y tú parado a media noche en una esquina atiborrada de recuerdos y malas experiencias observas al bajito rubio que te ve, con lágrimas cayéndole de la mejilla y tambaleándose mientras camina. Alzas tus brazos hacia él, Naruto desapareció cercano a las fechas en que se conocieron, no trataste de buscarlo, sintiéndote incapaz de ofrecerle más que presión y egoísmo. Porque querías ser el elegido por sobre el Uchiha de buena posición y brazos rebosantes de cosas a dar.

Te sentiste mejor cuando él aprecio en el departamento con aire ofuscado y queriendo ver al rubio. Ambos se habían quedado solos, sin el chico que quería panqueques por las mañanas y que los ayudaba a dormir a pesar de las pesadillas.

Naruto toma tu mano, tú lo halas, envolviéndolo con tus brazos, su nariz esta fría y gotea, sus enrojecidos ojos te miran con perdón. Las palabras nunca han hecho mucha falta entre los dos.

Ya no puedo – dice bajito, tu asientes – es demasiado – se queja con voz quebrada y haciendo un gesto de cansancio con su brazo. Tú vuelves a asentir. – lo siento – hipea, antes de berrear con un llanto de niño pequeño –

Naruto, sol moribundo y sonrisa escaza. Naruto infantilismo robado y puta personal de la vida. Naruto ojos de los cielos nublados y voz de niño que no rebasa los 6 años. Naruto redención en medio del infierno. Naruto todo lo que hace falta para volver a sonreír.

Caminan juntos a casa, con las farolas de la calle tintineando. Con años menos y viviendo una historia que solo debería ser la letra de una canción triste a capela. Enredas los dedos entre los de él mientras piensas que el 95 es el mejor año de toda tu vida.


	7. Chapter 7

∞ **Titulo**: "Say goodbye"

∞ **Autor: **_YUKI-NII__**. **_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting **NC17

∞ **Pareja**: SasuNaru

∞ **N/A **Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen: **Naruto ve como todo cae poco a poco, Naruto abre sus piernas tratando de sostenerlo todo. A veces el amor no es suficiente.

∞ **Advertencia: ESPECIAL SASUKE 1**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Capitulo. 7**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**XXI.** **THE BANNER OF FUCKING LIES**

Hay muchos secretos que jamás deberían de ser descubiertos. Hay que hacerles una tumba muy profunda y sellarlos con cemento de secado rápido, sepultarlos hasta el núcleo de la tierra, resguárdalos en la mente, hacer hechizos de protección y dejar que el viento se los lleve, como las cenizas de una hoguera.

Hay secretos, que sería el final de miles de historia. Que destruirán un planeta entero y extinguirían miles de estrellas en una lluvia triste.

Hay secretos que no vale repetirlos, que fueron hechos de un solo momento y que no existe para ellos tales cosa como las rebobinaciones y recitaciones.

Hay secretos, que simplemente deben de quedar dentro de tus labios, delineados con el tiempo y sofocados con el cerrar de los ojos.

Abres la puerta de la oficina, una mirada igual a la tuya, solo que mas cansada, te recibe. Hay amor y amargura entre mezclado en un simple pestañeo, patronas tanto al duelo de esos ojos oscuros, que es obsceno. Te sientas en el sillón de dos plazas con el maletín en la mano y los lentes de aumento numero 3. Huele a café recién hecho, la puerta no tarde en abrirse por segunda vez.

Deidara entra, con un mandil rojo con lunares, una bandeja y café americano todavía hirviendo. Lo deja todo en una mesita y comienza a prepara dos tazas. Su cabello mal recogido le cae por un lado de su cuello, que tiene distintos tonos por cicatrices de quemaduras. Todo el cuerpo de Deidara es como un recorte de pedazos unidos con aguja e hilo. Le falta un ojo que esconde tras un mechón rubio demasiado improvisado.

No puedes recordar cuál fue la forma en la que lo perdió, no te esfuerza por traer de nuevo esa memoria que tu cerebro ha bloqueado como acuerdo mutuo al delicado equilibrio que tiene tu cordura.

Su voz que es dos octavas más aguda que la de un hombre de su edad, te llama.

Siempre has pensado que la explosividad que se refleja en ella haría detonar dinamitas con solo un ruidito de sus labios. Aun ahora sientes que a veces te lanza granadas difíciles de esquivar que queman tu esófago y ahogan tu lucidez.

Llegó a tu vida cuando solo tenías 12, la diferencia de edades era demasiado evidente. Se presento ante ti como un amigo de tu hermano, tenía el cabello corto y resto de arcilla en su ropa algo roída. Te acaricio los cabello y lleno de energía mal canalizada todo a tu alrededor. Fue uno de los actores principales dentro de la época en que apenas los contactos para el pequeño imperio Uchiha se iban formando. Nunca pidió dinero, solo permanecer junto a Itachi.

Y tú te conformaste, te acostumbraste a su presencia con arranques de mal humor salidos de la nada y muestras de ternura que solo tenía contigo, "porque Itachi es un bastardo y no hay que subirle más el ego." Sonreías ante una excusa en toda regla que quería cubrir las apariencias. Nunca fue un algo íntimo, la manera casi reverencial con la que el rubio e Itachi se miraban, con un lenguaje desarrollado solo para ambos. Viste el amor por experiencia propia, la forma en la que coexistía era igual a la que lo hacían tus padres, profesando declaraciones cargadas de significados con todas las palabras existentes. Simple y puramente.

Sientes el sillón hundirse a tu lado, puedes ver la sonrisa maliciosa, esa que pone cada vez que hará algo para molestar ya sea a Itachi o a ti. Se inclina y deposita la tasita sobre la mesa, lejos de los papales que ya se han esparcido por toda la superficie. Se deja caer a tu lado, pasando sus brazos por tu cuello y depositando sus labios muy cerca de tu boca.

Tú le miras con el seño fruncido ante tal acción, él solo te sonríe y te besa ahora si sobre los labios, muy suave, como el aleteo de una mariposa, apenas rozando. Se aleja, su mano aun sostiene otra taza igual a la tuya, cruza media habitación y se deja caer sin gracia sobre las piernas de Itachi.

Él, lo ha mirado todo, siempre lo mira todo, con sus ojos rasgados y ojeras de cansancio acumulado con los años. Itachi lo sabe, como cada cosa que quieres antes de que los digas o con saber tu estado de ánimo con solo oír tu voz a través del teléfono. Sabe de tu amor por Deidara.

De tu lento enamoramiento pueril, nunca hizo nada para detenerlo, internamente lo odias, con la rabia de una declaración menguada, y la ira mezclada con la vergüenza de ser tan transparente ante él.

Y así, sin interrupción alguna, es como tú sabes que su amor es demasiado retorcido para ser comprendido. Te ama, y si tu quieres a Deidara te lo da, lo deja él mismo sobre tu cama, porque quiere verte relajado, sin conflictos y que le sonrías, porque es el trabajo de el hermano mayor hacer feliz al menor. La filosofía de Itachi es perturbarte, casi igual que tu estatismo cada vez que abres los brazos y recibes el cálido cuerpo de un rubio que ama tanto a tu hermano que te corresponde cada una de tus acciones de manera rebosante, lleno de toda esa mescolanza amorfa y delirante.

No es un triangulo amoroso. Es una sinergia silenciosa que funciona para los tres. Siempre has apretado los labios cuando los pensamientos como "quiero más" y "no es suficiente" hacen su aparición por las noches. La armonía lograda con los años es algo demasiado reconfortante aun para tu propio orgullo o egoísmo.

Bebes un poco de tu café, ignorando el sonido de los suaves ronquidos desde tu derecha. Deidara ha caído rendido entre los fuertes brazos del Uchiha mayor, que enreda sus dedos sobre las largas hembras rubias. Son más de las 4 de la mañana llevan más de 56 horas sin dormir. El trabajo de la agencia de préstamos ha aumentado. La fiscalía va tras ustedes. Los jodidos viejos asquerosos y gordos, quieren más dinero de su parte.

Uno de ellos, él que le gusta tocar tu cintura y rozar tu piel a la mínima oportunidad ha sugerido que le acompañes en unas vacaciones cortas, que te diviertas, porque aun eres joven. Hay tantas cosas que aún no has experimentado que él quiere enseñártelas todas. Que la fiscalía llegaría aún acuerdo con tan solo un sí de tu parte.

Itachi le ha retorcido el brazo tras la espalda. Orochimaru ha declarado la guerra, tu hermano ha sonreído, casi satisfecho al verlo jadeante, atemorizado y pretendiendo no haberse orinado en los pantalones.

Suspiras un tanto cansado, encontrar la solución para no caer ante leyes que cambian y mueren en lapsos demasiados cortos, es una batalla constante, de números, artículos y libros.

Sacas un cigarrillo, el último de la cajetilla y fumas, dejando a un lado, los papeles, y los ojos ambarinos de Orochimaru con sus insinuaciones de noches largas.

Te recargas sobre el brazo del sofá mientras observas en silencio a Itachi mover la silla giratoria, en un vaivén lento y pausado, como si acunara aún bebe pequeño y no a un hombre que pronto llegara a los 30 años. Suelta la liga del cabello del de ojos azules. Y lo acomoda un poco mas entre sus brazos, mientras continua leyendo la última reforma de economía.

Te levantas, murmurando que compraras más cigarrillos, tu hermano asiente.

Sales, del piso 6. La madrugada fresca te recibe, miras las luces de la ciudad como estrellas artificiales. Terminas recargándote en el balcón, Sugeitsu ha estado ahí, con los pies sobre este y los brazos tras la cabeza, la silla en la que esta se mantiene solo en dos patas. La empujas levemente haciéndolo caer. Te mira desde el suelo, con una ceja levantada y reprimiendo el gesto de dolor que debe de sentir su trasero.

Extiendes tu mano, él te tira una cajetilla nueva. La abres, arrojándole un cigarrillo que el caza en pleno vuelo. Se sitúa junto a ti llamándote cabrón sin ningún remordimiento.

Conociste a Sugeitsu cuando solo tenias 12 años de edad, lo salvaste de una paliza, que si bien merecía no era seguro que soportaría. No se presentaron. No hubo gracias ni largas conversaciones. Sugeitsu te empezó a seguir silenciosamente, a cuidarte la espalda y velar por tus intereses, tú le dabas un techo y comida. Él se aseguraba de que nada te estorbara a tu paso. Fue una coexistencia holistica. Sencilla y sin complicaciones.

Lo observas encender su cigarrillo, tu mano sustituye tu cigarrillo por el de él. Lo oyes bufar antes de repetir la acción y que ambos comiencen a fumar.

El pequeño zorro ha llegado hoy a la ciudad – menciona el de cabellos claros, observándote en todo momento. Casi como si estuviera listo para recibir la petición que saldrá de tus labios de modo automático. –

Han pasado tantos días. Que cuando el momento de su llegada llega hasta ti solo puedes mirar el humo del strike perderse en la oscuridad.

Naruto ciertamente nunca fue el indicado, no era lo que esperabas, no hubo romance, palabras dulces ni segundas intenciones. Era rubio y de ojos azules, demasiado roto como para reparar algo, y con la inocencia velada refulgiendo tras sus pupilas. No comía mucho y casi siempre estaba en silencio. Cuando sus vidas colisionaron no había nada más que un recipiente vacío e ilusiones pisoteadas, lo miraste con cuidado cuando dormía.

Con la sombra fugaz de un niño que lucho hasta el final, que se consumió hasta el último aliento y que la sangre se le dreno al pasar de los años. Notaste que podía tener pensamientos infantiles, que se escapaban de sus labios inconscientes, con comentarios tan inocentes como ver una chamarra llena de bolsillos en un aparador, o la película infantil que ya nadie parecía recordar.

Tomaste, al ser humano que vendía su cuerpo a falta de conocer al demonio y darle el alma a cambio. Besaste cicatrices que nadie más apreciaba ver y que el ocultaba bajo maquillaje barato. Porque ambos era la porquería que quedaba después de esperar por tanto tiempo que todo esté mejor, que el sol brille sobre sus cabezas. Cansados de esperar que el cielo se apiade y tenga clemencia, de que alguien justifique, ¿Por qué ellos, joder por qué?

El silencio es lo único que queda, antes de dar la media vuelta y aceptar que ya no hay nada que abandonar, solo se tienen a sí mismos para sobrevivir.

Y bajo la piel que se quema en verano y se cristaliza bajo el agua de la regadera, tu empatía comenzó a mutar, con curiosidad, con cariño, con ternura, en actos que todos catalogarían como distantes, casi esquivos. Naruto ha sido la única persona en dormir más de una noche sobre tu cama.

Naruto desapareció en la madrugada de hace más de tres meses, sin promesas ni despedidas, solo un beso, que sostuvo tu corazón antes de abandonarlo con un soplido de tibio aliento.

Sugeitsu te observa, con esos orbes de azul demasiado templado, expectante, sintiendo la adrenalina que tú dejas catalizada en tus venas, deseando dar la media vuelta y salir para traerte el regalo más grande del mundo. Envuelto en lana y botas altas.

Sin embargo no dices nada. Terminas el cigarrillo y vuelves a la oficina. Sugeitsu vacila entre seguirte o quedarse ahí, mirando los altos edificios, que parecen un diluvio de luces a punto de morir.

Abres la puerta con cuidado, exhalando el último soplo de humo mentolado, Deidara duerme ahora sobre el sillón acurrucado con tu chaqueta y con el cabello revuelto sobre la mejilla. Te inclinas hacia él, subiendo la prenda para cubrir su pecho a la vez que remueves su enredado cabello para que no toque el suelo.

Le das una larga mirada a tu hermano que solo empuja las llaves de la Harley más cerca de ti, sabe que quieres irte, él mismo lo desea. Tus mejillas han quedado un poco sonrojadas por la brisa fría. Tienes los ojos algo inflamados, como si tu rostro fuera el resultado del esfuerzo titánico que te cuesta retener ese medidor de sentimientos muy dentro de ti. El líquido se desborda por el borde, mojándolo todo, te abruma y socorre por partes iguales. Es el enaltecimiento masoquista más exitoso que ostentas.

Itachi abandona el libro sobre el escritorio y te mira, empujándose hacia atrás con el mueble. Caminas hasta él, tomando el lugar que antes el rubio ocupara, escondes tu rostro en su cuello, es increíble piensas, que aun siendo tú tan alto, Itachi aun te sobrepase por una cabeza. Pone su mano sobre tu espalda, trazando pequeños círculos que te relajan, tus piernas cuelgan sobre las de él.

Itachi es la persona más importante en tu vida, no podrías estar sin él. Lo amas más de lo que te amas a ti mismo. No hay cavidad para nadie más dentro de tu corazón tan pequeñito. Piensas en Deidara, en su cabello, sus ojos, su voz. No se pueden comparar.

Naruto tiene escondido bajo llave ese destello absurdo que te acoge cuando Itachi no está. Como el refugio anti bombas dentro de una guerra. Acomodas los brazos sobre tu regazo y encoges ambas piernas, sientes el sopor del sueño llegando hasta ti en oleadas de marea baja.

Mientras que el remordimiento de no haber pronunciado algo tan absurdo como un "ve por él" hacia el de sonrisa de piraña te transpira por la piel.

Itachi tararea una canción de cuna que aunque indígnate, te envuelve. Naruto canta bajito dentro del baño cuando cree estar solo. Si cierras los ojos puedes verlo claramente, escondido tras girasoles con la desconfianza desbordándosele. Con un tono de voz fuerte que se somete no porque haya sido dominado sino porque hay cosas que quiere proteger aun sobre sí mismo. Y es esa fuerza, esa desesperación, la angustia, la ira, la risa y los llantos que nadie más puede ver que tú sientes que esa correlación de Itachi-tú-Deidara. Está por llegar al holocausto de sus días.

Vas cayendo presa del sueño poco a poco. Itachi te escucha llamar a un rubio más joven y de piel bronceada a través de la niebla.

Sonríe levemente. Hay secretos tan escondidos que son tan tuyos que ni tú sabes que están ahí. El amor suele esconderse cuando se está frente a él.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_N/A: Debido a mi ignorancia en el uso adecuado de los MP y con una posible llamada de atención al hacer esto, yo solo tengo la intención de agradecer cada uno de sus comentarios, que me hacen muy feliz, al igual que una reverencia de gratitud ante el tiempo en que se toman leyendo esta historia que ha crecido con el tiempo._

_**Kiki: si, tienes razón, Gaara es especial, y a mi gustaría darle el mundo entero.**_

_**Vyper: gracia por dejarme tu primer comentario y si linda, no he abandonado "hablemos con la verdad", solo me ha tomado mas de lo que esperaba.**_

_**Zoe Mikaella, yo también deseo un final feliz para todos. Aun si es poco imposible. La felicidad es como circuitos, todos conectados.**_

_**kumikoson4, tus comentarios siempre me han ayudado a ser un poquito más centrada con todo este mundo. Y me alegra que las palabras que escribo generen una emoción en ti.**_

_**Io Kyo: no tienes nada de que preocuparte**_

_**Jennitanime, que se queda con tantas preguntas que no puedo contestar porque sería spoiler.**_

_**Goten Trunks5,: que es quien me da animos y me pide continuación, todos un amor**_

_**Zazamaru: que has estado aquí conmigo desde el principio.**_

_**Arashi shirou: que no dudas en expresar tus sentimientos, me encanta.**_

_**Guest, amante- anime, Jiyu-K.I.U, ZOB, luna princesa, Karura UI, nickyLOL31, Janedith princess.**_

_**A todos aquellos que silenciosamente se entretienen con esta historia gracias**_


End file.
